Fear the Dark
by Dead Paw
Summary: Voldemort ‘rescues’ Harry after he was 'abandoned' by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Fear The Dark**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. I do not intend to make money from this fanfiction.

**Summary**: AU. Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jewelled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash.

**A/N:** I would just like to say that this story may look like Kinda-Mayvelle's but it is not. It is just similar to her story's beginning.

----------------------------------

-Curses-

-**Powerful Curses **– (Either strong caster or strong emotion)

/_Parseltongue_/

----------------------------------

**Chapter 1**: Along came a Spider

Five year old Harry Potter watched from the stairs as his mother and father played with his little sister, Jane Potter, the 'Prophesized Child' on her birthday, which by coincidence was also Harry's.

Harry didn't blame her; after all, it wasn't his fault that it was foretold that she would be the one to rid this world of the one called Voldemort. The one who could remove Darkness's grip from the world as we know it.

But then Jane was still only a baby in Harry's eyes and thus had no control over what happened. No, Harry blamed the adults. Harry knew the Prophesy and so did they. It was their fault it was Jane. Hadn't Dumbledore had said that it could have been one of the twin Longbottom's, Neville and Lisa.

--------------------Flashback------------------

_Dumbledore walked into the Potter's living room and sat down to tell them the grave news._

"_I have some terrible news about little Jane. Not hours ago, a prophecy was made concerning Jane and Voldemort. Voldemort has heard a part of this prophecy and my sources say that he is about to go after Jane and try to kill her. You will have to go into hiding." Dumbledore stated, his eyes void of his usual twinkle._

"_What's the prophesy, Albus?" Asked Lily, softly squeezing the one year old Jane to her bosom._

_Dumbledore sighed. "The Chosen with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark The Chosen as his equal, but The Chosen will have power the Dark Lord knows not...born with power that no-one can claim…born with ability that nothing can hold…born with strength that can not be seized…and The Chosen will make a choice…serve the light…claim the darkness…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"_But what does this mean?" James asked, his face full of concern._

"_It means that Jane will have to fight Voldemort in the end or that Jane will join Voldemort.." Dumbledore sighed again._

"_But it said born as the seventh month dies. That could mean Frank and Alice's twins Neville and Lisa. They were born the day before. Couldn't it?" Lily was getting frantic, she didn't want her only daughter to fight Voldemort. No one had even been close at killing Voldemort. And she certainly didn't want her baby to join Voldemort's forces either._

"_Yes, but Voldemort believes it only concerns Jane because he believes she to be more powerful because she does not have to share that power with a twin. I'm sorry."_

--------------------End Of Flashback------------------

Harry's eye's narrowed as 'father' threw Jane up in the air before catching her and watching her giggle before throwing her up again. They _knew_ Harry loved that, but yet they did it to her as they ignored him.

Harry had done everything to get their attention, he had even created a small fireball in his hand with accidental magic but they still ignored him, saying things like "Yeah, very nice Harry." With out looking at what he'd done. Or "Not right now." And then completely ignoring him for Jane.

And so Harry sat on the stairs, watching as they played with the Prophesized Child, opening presents and eating cake. He sighed and made his way up the stairs to his room, a room that hadn't had a mothers love in since before the Prophesized was born, but was Harry's sanctuary.

'_I wish they loved me again,'_ thought Harry as he jumped onto his bed and drifted into the same uncomfortable sleep he'd had for a year now.

Harry woke up to a scream that echoed through the house and rushed to the stairs to see his 'parents' create a magical shield before taking his sister into the safe-room and taking their emergency portkey.

He heard someone swear as another voice sounded throughout the house, which Harry didn't catch because of his crying, ricocheting in his ears. Harry felt a hand around the collar of his clothes and drag him away.

Harry looked up to where the person had just dropped him and his eyes met with piercing red ones.

"Well, well, well. It looks as if young Mr Potter here has been left behind." The man began to laugh and the people around him laughed as well. "We'll soon see to that."

The man raised his wand but stopped when he heard a whisper passing behind him. He spun around and glared at the woman who had just spoken.

"What did you say?" He growled. The woman gulped.

"I-I j-j-just said t-that he l-l-l-looks a little like y-y-you, s-sir." She stuttered as the man trained his wand on her heart and growled before turning back to Harry.

Harry took his moment and stole the man's wand, jumping into the corner and threw a simple hex at the man, who laughed and threw up a small shield wandlessly, making his curse dissolve in it.

"The kid had guts," he laughed and waved his hand, summoning back his wand. Voldemort looked curiously at Harry before waving his wand and casting a spell. A green jet of light hit Harry hit Harry in the chest, leaving the copy of an empty shell, void of life as to not rouse suspicion with his Death Eaters.

----------------------------------

James, Lily and Jane landed with a thump in Headmaster Dumbledore's Office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"James, Lily, what happened? Where is Harry?" asked Dumbledore as he stood from his chair to help the couple up. 

"Voldemort attacked. We didn't know where Harry was." Said a distort Lily, but everyone in the room knew it was a lie and knew that Harry would most likely be dead by now.

James picked up the discarded portkey and whispered –Portus- and disappeared.

Moments later, he returned, crying and unsuccessful as he whispered two words. "He's dead."

----------------------------------

/_Nagini, would you kindly check on our new guest?_/ Voldemort asked the snake that was currently lying in front of the fire.

/_Of course, master._/ the snake answered as she slithered her way from her master.

She slid her way down the hall and away from her masters living quarters to the room where she knew the human boy was asleep. Once inside the room, she made her way onto the bed and flicked her tongue at him.

The boy woke and looked into the yellow, jewel shaped eyes of Nagini and screamed as he jumped off the bed.

/_GO AWAY!_/ he screamed as he backed into the corner.

/_Another speaker?_/ Nagini asked as Voldemort entered the room. /_Master, the boy is a speaker!_/

Voldemort turned to the boy and asked. /_A speaker you say, Do you speak Mr Potter?_/

Harry nodded. /_How can I understand the snake?_/

/_You are a Parselmouth, Mr Potter._/ "It means you can speak and understand snake language." Voldemort answered truthfully as he switched from Parseltongue to English.

"Are you one as well?"

Voldemort nodded. "I am. And I am sorry that Nagini here startled you."

Harry looked down at Nagini and whisper 'Its ok' to her in Parseltongue before looking back at the man before him.

"Tell me, Mr Potter, do you know who I am?" Harry nodded his head slowly. "Do you know that it takes a lot of courage that most wizards do not have to take my own wand and try to use it against me?" Harry nodded his head again. Voldemort's eyes clouded over for a second before bringing back the clear, piercing red ones that had petrified so many people. "It looks as if I underestimated you. I suggest you get some rest and I will see you in the morning. /_Nagini, will you keep the boy company tonight?_/"

/_Of course, Master._/ Nagini answered and watched her master walk out of the room before turning back to Harry. /_Master thinks highly of you._/

Harry sighed and dropped himself back onto the bed, quickly falling into a light sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning and got up, trying to remember where he was. He looked down, expecting to find his normal red and gold lion pyjamas and was shocked to see that they were made in a black and green material with silver buttons and lining. He began to panic as he remembered where he was and who he was with.

Nagini glided across the room to where Harry was panicking and began to calm him down.

/_Its ok. Master will not hurt you. He has helped you this far, he will help you more. Why would he heal you just to kill you?_/

Harry calmed down slightly and looked at Nagini. /_Why me though?_/

/_It is not my place to say._/ Harry nodded and looked around the room and noticed a change of clothes on a chair that had not been in the room before now.

He walked over to the clothes and noticed a note on top of them.

_Once in these clothes, ask Nagini to take you to my personal Study. _

Harry after quickly changing and having a small bit of difficulty with the Dragon-Hide Boots, (After all, he was only five.) asked Nagini to take him to the Study. After being navigated to the Study, Harry held his breath knocked on the huge doors and walked inside.

He looked around at the Study and had to admit, for a Bad Guy, he certainly had a nice taste in interior design. He looked around and noticed the huge quantity of books stuffed in the shelves that seemed to go up forever, surrounding the desk in the middle of the room. Harry wondered further in to the room and thought, '_If this is his personal study, how big must the library be?'_

"Yes, my study does have a lot of books." Said a voice that seemed to echo through his mind. The voice chuckled as Harry tried to work out where it was coming from. "Sit down Mr Potter." Harry watched as two chairs materialized in front of a fire he didn't spot before and sat down as asked.

"Excuse me sir, but, well, where are you?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.

"Right in front of you, of course." Harry's head snapped back to the chair in front of him to find Voldemort sitting there. Harry's mouth dropped and Voldemort laughed. "It has come to my attention that your parents have left you." Voldemort watched to see what reaction this would bring.

The emerald eyes of Harry's that were once full of joy and happiness turned cold. "I have no parents." He whispered.

'_Already hating his parents,'_ thought Voldemort. '_This could work to my advantage after all.'_

"You may stay here, Mr Potter. I do not wish you harm, but you may indeed stay here, since you are not with family. Its clear to me you have true power, that you have potential and I wish to teach you how to wield it."

It was true. He did not have his family and it looked as if he would be on the streets if he refused or even worse, dead. He would stay with Voldemort. He didn't know how, but he knew that Voldemort truly wanted him to teach him. He might even one day be as powerful as Voldemort himself. Then they would regret leaving him behind.

Voldemort watched these thoughts pass through Harry's head before snapping his fingers bringing a small house elf to his side.

"Tinks, take Mr Potter to the room we discussed earlier." Voldemort said, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Yes sir, Mr Master, sir. Come Mr Potter, sir, Tinks will shows yous the room. Come, come with Tinks." Tinks said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Harry stood and followed the house-elf Tinks out of the room and back up the corridor to where Harry had stayed. Tinks led Harry to the room opposite Harry's(was it his now that he was living here?).

There was nothing in the room except two stones spaced apart from each other the size of a door, with an odd symbol on each one glowing slightly.

"Tinks?" asked Harry as Tinks was examining the stones carefully.

"Yes Mister Potter, sir?" asked Tinks, not taking her large blue tennis ball sized eyes off the stones.

"Are you sure we've come to the right room?"

"Of course, sir. Tinks did not get it wrong, sir. Sir just needs to see and walk, sir."

Harry looked at Tinks for a second, thinking if he should trust her. Sighing, he took three steps forwards through the stones, transporting himself to The Room that Voldemort had been talking about.

Harry looked around this new room. It wasn't even much of a room. It was more of a space. It was just grey. '_Where am I?'_ He thought.

White writing flew past his face and stopped a little further off.

'_Where am I?_'

Did this place write down his thoughts? '_Hello, my name is Harry.'_

Another jet of white writing.

'_Hello, my name is Harry.'_

"Yes, it does that," said Voldemort, stepping into the room as well. "This is The Room of Time. If you've ever heard of the Room of Requirement, it works like that. Think of something you want."

'_I want a magical sword._' Harry thought, watching as his hand was thrust out and a sword materialized into it. "Wow."

"Amazing, isn't it. Salazar Slytherin created this room when he built this house. It never ceases to amaze me. A very nice sword that is. Slytherin only wants the best for one of his own."

Harry frowned and thought '_What do you mean, one of his own?_' the writing materialized and sped to where Voldemort was standing.

"I mean, Mr Potter, a Parselmouth. I inherited this house once I was of age. What I mean is that I became the only living heir of Salazar Slytherin and so, came to own this house. There were others, many in fact to have one owner, but they died, so this came to me. I of course added new wards and protection runes to the manor." Voldemort stated, to himself more than Harry. "Now, I asked you to stay, because you have nowhere else. I asked you if I could train you, because you have power most people can only dream of. I asked you to come to this room, because this is where I shall train you as you have now become my apprentice. I now give you homework before we begin. You will go back to your room with the books I give you and you will study the art of wandless magic. Now go."

Voldemort waved his hand and seven books appeared in front of him as well as a few scrolls an ink pot and an eagle feather quill.

----------------------------------

**End of Chapter One: **Along Came the Spider.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Fear The Dark 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot. So don't sue me. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: AU. Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jewelled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash.

----------------------------------

-Curses-

-**Powerful Curses **– (Either strong caster or strong emotion)

/_Parseltongue_/

----------------------------------

**Chapter 2**: Said the Spider to the Fly.

----------------------------------

Lily hugged Jane tightly. It was her tenth birthday and, as usual, she cried for the loss of her brother. It had been six years since Harry had been killed and she just wanted to see him again. But she knew she couldn't.

But at least something good had happened, she now had a new baby brother called Sam.

Tomorrow would be the last day with her family before she was taken by Dumbledore to begin her training, only seeing them at Christmas and her Birthday. She would be gone for a year for basic training and spells they wouldn't teach at Hogwarts and then go to Hogwarts for the rest of her magical education, coming home each summer for a month and going back to Hogwarts for a month before school starts for more training.

Jane was taking this really well, seeing as she would only see her parents and baby brother a few times each year.

Dumbledore would be training Jane himself with the help from Mad Eye Moody and Horace Slughorn for Defence Against The Dark Arts and Potions.

Trying to take her thoughts from going away, Jane began to open her presents. Receiving some spell books and one part to a two-way-mirror from Lily; James's old Invisibility Cloak and a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans; a big bag of sweets from Sirius; A Remember-All and a Pocket Sneakascope from Remus; and a Pensive from Dumbledore.

Also a few other things from her various friends.

The next morning, Dumbledore arrived as planned at 9:30 and went over everything one last time before leaving by Floo Powder to Hogwarts.

----------------------------------

"Harry, now is the day. And the day is the day when you become my Heir." Voldemort stated as they walked past the usual place they trained.

"Y-your Heir? You're kidding me, right?" asked Harry as they strolled to a room Harry had never been to before.

"Harry, when have you known me to kid? I am being utterly serious. Now, switch these onto yourself." He said, handing Harry a set of Black robes with red runes placed at what seemed to be random intervals, a pair of black and gold Dragon-hide boots, as well as a silver mask that covered everything but his mouth and chin with black runes place over it.

Harry waved his hand, switching the robes he was wearing for the robes in his hand as well as the boots and placed the mask over his face before quickly banishing his discarded robes to his room.

"And summon your sword." Said Voldemort as an after thought.

Harry waved his hand again and the sword he had first called for in the Room of Time was placed in the belt.

--------------------Flashback------------------

_Harry sat on his bed and looked at the sword he had summoned in the Room of Time. It was a fine sword. The blade was made from blue diamond with silver and black serpents with emeralds encrusted eyes littered the hilt. Because of it was made from diamond, Harry could see a small snake inside._

_/Hello?/ asked Harry, wondering if the snake was still alive. _

_/Hello, my new Master! I am now yours to command./ answered the sword._

_/Err… I'm Harry. Do you have a name?/_

_/Yes, it is Dartoka. It's a pleasure to meet you Master Harry./_

_/Are you the Sword of Salazar Slytherin?/_

_/Not any more. Now I am yours./_

_/You do not have to serve me, I don't mind./_

_/Oh, but I must! I have not served anyone in quite a while and I would rather spend my time with company. But if you do not want me, I shall return to the Room of Time until the next person summons me./ _

_Dartoka began to dematerialize._

_/No, don't go!. I would love for you to serve me, but I was just wondering if you'd rather not have me as a master. I might not be in many battle yet./_

_/Thank you Master Harry./_

_/You know you don't have to call me Master Harry all the time. My name is just Harry./_

_/Very well then, Just Harry, I shall try./_

_Harry chuckled. /No, I mean it is Harry, not Just Harry, or Master Harry but Harry./_

_/Very well then Harry./_

--------------------End of Flashback------------------

"Are you sure you want me as your Heir? I mean, you've been like a father to me but I would never expect _the_ Dark Lord to pick me as his Heir."

Voldemort chuckled slightly. "I know, but you have a lot of qualities that will serve good purpose as my Heir and I believe you ready. A lot of places under my control have rooms which only Parseltongue can open. And you have summoned the sword that was once owned by Salazar Slytherin. Here we are."

Voldemort opened the huge oak double doors and walked in, waving his hand behind him.

The room was pitch black but random spurts of raw magical power from objects around the room allowed them to navigate their way to a large stone basin. A light shone down from the roof once they were stationed at either side of it.

"Place your sword, point down, in the centre of the basin." Harry did so. "Now place the palm of you hand against the edge of the blade and push it onto it, cutting yourself on the count of three. 1…2…3"

Harry pushed on the blade and watched as his blood trickled down the blade.

"You can take your hand off now."

Harry did so. Dartoka began to spin slowly and the blood mixed as it fell into the basin. Voldemort began to add a few herbs and ingredients and asked Dartoka to mix them in. Dartoka agreed and mixed them in.

Voldemort began to draw runes along the sides of the basin and chant as he worked. Voldemort frowned and looked at Harry.

"The runes have not allowed me to continue because it is your birthday, they say that you have to draw the rest of the runes because it is your eleventh birthday and when the first blood ritual was created, a rule was also created making sure that the age of eleven is the that a person has to create their own runes. You don't mind to draw the rest of the runes do you?" Harry shook his head. "Very well. Do you remember the runes that I taught you? Write 'blanditia parum minus ingravesco noto minuo'. And chant it while you draw."

Harry did as he was told and etched the rest of the runes. Once they were complete, the runes glowed and the basin sunk into the ground replaced by a pentagram. The runes were now on the ground around the pentagram and glowing a violent red colour from the electric blue they were on the basin. Dartoka slammed herself into the ground and two goblets materialized in the air.

"Bottoms up," Voldemort said with a grin as he grabbed a goblet and emptied the contents. Harry followed his lead and downed the red-gold liquid.

All most at once he began to feel his magic darken a little and he sank to his knees as his vision faltered slightly. Upon trying to rub the blurriness out of his eyes his head began to throb and he collapsed onto the cold stone floor, with the last thing to pass upon his vision the now warming crimson eyes.

----------------------------------

Harry's eyes fluttered open slightly as light streamed onto him from a small gap in the curtains around his bed. Growling, Harry waved his hand to the curtains and they quickly sealed themselves.

/_Thank you, Harry,_/ Nagini hissed sarcastically, if snakes could that is. And Nagini certainly could. /_Here I was, enjoying the sun light, and you close the curtains!_/

Harry felt the bed dip a little and he opened his eyes to see what had happened. Voldemort looked down at him with a small smile playing at his lips.

"So, Harry, how do you feel?" he asked, his eyes showing a little concern which most thought it impossible.

Harry closed his eyes and used Legillimency on himself to search through his thoughts and feelings.

"I suppose I feel a little different. My magic definitely feels a bit different."

"Well that's to be expected. But other than that, there are no side effects? No, good. Actually, you do have some physical changes."

Harry frowned slightly and went to the tall mirror in the corner of the room that stretched to the ceiling from the floor. It was true. He did look a lot more like Voldemort. And he now fashioned a trendy lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which was cool. His eyes now instead of a brilliant green were green when you looked one way and red in another! Then it hit him, he didn't have to use his glasses any more. Harry turned back to Voldemort.

"What happens now? I mean, like who are you to me now?" he asked, a frown still playing on him.

"Well… I suppose we are true family now as we are bound to each other by blood. I suppose that I am your… father… as strange as that might be."

Harry looked at him before nodding. "That makes sense… father." It sounded so strange to be calling the most feared Dark Lord father… but it felt right. After all, he had only had a true father for a year… before the 'Prophesized' child was born.

"Harry… son…" Voldemort began, almost as if it felt he didn't want it to happen… whatever _it_ was. "I have something to give you." A hand slid into the insides of his robes and pulled out a large, golden locket, and gave it to Harry.

Harry looked down at the locket as his fingers traced upon an ornate, serpentine S. He turned the locket over in his hands and saw a large snake on the back. The chain was made of snakes entwined with each other and as Harry shifted the locket into his other hand, he swore that the chained serpents move.

/_It-its beautiful!_/ Harry said, not realising he'd switched to Parseltongue. /_Are you sure?_/ he looked up at Voldemort and saw the slightest bit of regret in his eyes, but none the less he nodded. Harry shook his head and handed the locket back. "I cant! I can see it's to precious to you!"

"It's your now. And yes it is very precious to me, but it is yours now. It will ensure your safety within these walls. And will protect you from some major spells outside. If you ever need me, I'll be there." He placed the locket around Harry's neck and pointed to it. Harry just new that Voldemort was telling the truth. "It should be worn proudly. I've charmed it so only you can take it off. And you might want to check if your name has changed and if not, change it. You're my Heir now, and it wouldn't be suitable to be called Potter."

Voldemort got up off the bed and walked to the door before turning back to Harry. "I shall be gone tomorrow for a week. You shall be looked after by one of my most trusted Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa and son, Draco."

"Where are you going?"

"Finland. Helsinki to precise. I'm meeting with the Vampire Elders to try and gain their complete alliance. Now, I believe you need some more sleep to adjust your system."

----------------------------------

When Harry woke up again, it was dark. He looked around the room and noticed the sleeping Nagini at the end of his bed, her jewelled eyes staring blankly into nothingness.

Harry chuckled a little as he remembered the first time he saw Nagini asleep.

--------------------Flashback------------------

_Harry woke up to the sound of muffled voices._

_/Ooooo, a play thing! Here mousey, mousey, mousey! Come to Aunt Nagini! Aunt Nagini shall take good care of you! Oh I'm sorry, I did not know this was your mouse!(pause) ooh yes that's nice! Let Nagini look after you! Yes, Nagini takes good care of hers…/_

_Harry's eyes flew wide and his head turned to where the sound was coming from to see Nagini at the end of the bed, her jewelled eyes wide and misty, with drool dripping from her mouth and her tongue flicking gently._

_/Nagini!/ shouted Harry, causing Nagini to shake her head slightly and the mist in her eyes to fade._

_/What young one? Why did you choose to wake me from my beautiful slumber?/_

_/You were asleep?/ _

_/Yes! And you woke me!/_

_/How do you sleep with your eyes open?/_

_/I do not need eyelids. And that is not the reason you woke me. Now, do tell why, before I get hungry, preferably./_

_/umm… well, you were talking in your sleep. Saying something about a mouse and Aunt Nagini./_

_If it was possible for snakes to blush, Nagini would have been completely red. /Err… well…that'snotforyoutoknow!/ _

_Harry laughed. /Ok, I don't want to know anyway!/_

_Harry laughed again and turned back into the pillows, leaving Nagini to her erotic dreams._

--------------------End of Flashback------------------

It was actually quite disturbing.

Harry waved his hand, performing the Time Charm. 1:47. It was too early to wake Nagini, she would probably eat him from the last time he woke her up this early.

--------------------Flashback------------------

_/Nagini,/ Harry whimpered, shaking the large snake slightly. /Nagini! Nagini, I had a bad dream./_

_The large snake began to stir. _

_/Nagini!/ He cried, pushing her more frantic now. /Nagini! Wake up!/_

_Harry was crying now and pushed her so hard that she fell off the bed._

_/WHY YOU STUPID HUMAN! I SHOULD EAT YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW FOR PUSHING ME OFF THE BED/_

--------------------End of Flashback------------------

Scared him off for weeks. Harry couldn't bring himself to go near the snake of ages afterwards.

Harry pushed out the palm of his hand and whispered –**Serpensortia**-

A large Boa Constrictor pushed its way out of his hand and landed on the floor. Harry sat down next to it as it reared its head.

/_Stop! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk!_/ Harry whispered to the Boa.

The Boa looked at Harry for a second. /_You speak?_/

/_Yes I speak! I just want to talk._/

/_Yes, well, you do know that you have taken me away from a meal I was about to have!_/

/_I'm very sorry! Here!_/ Harry picked up a sock that he had found on the floor and transfigured it into a mouse. /_Will this do?_/

The Boa looked at it and nodded before quickly snatching the mouse out of his hand.

Harry looked at the snake before asking/_What is your name?_/

/_Zen. And yours?_/

/_Harry._/

/_May I go back to my proper meal now? I'm sorry, but that mouse tasted fowl!_/

Harry chuckled slightly, before waving his hand and banishing the snake back to where it came from.

Harry sighed and walked through the secret passage in the back of his wardrobe to the library.

----------------------------------

Voldemort sighed at the end of that particular long meeting and stood up.

"Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix, remain behind."

The three Death Eaters stayed behind, earning some envious glares from the others.

"As you no doubt are aware, I will be leaving tomorrow for Finland to see the Council of the Vampyres. However, before I leave there is some business left to attend to. I am sure by now you have heard the rumors that speak of an Heir to my name. These rumours are true," He paused for effect. "And I trust that you will keep this information to yourselves." He said with a pointed glare, waiting for their agreement before continuing. "Good. Now, while I am away I require a place for my Heir to stay and I have decided that he is to be with you and your wife, Lucius. I will expect you here in the morning to come and collect him for the week."

Lucius bowed low sweeping his cloak around him to hide the slight trembling in his fingertips. "I would be honoured milord."

"Good. Good. Bellatrix, I believe you have a daughter?"

"Yes, milord."

"I have decided to reward your many years of service by betrothing your daughter to my son."

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed. "It would be a great honour, milord "

"Good, now, Lucius, you are dismissed. I have some things to discuss with your wife and her sister."

Lucius glared a little at Voldemort but bowed nonetheless and kissed his robes before leaving, knowing exactly what he was going to 'discuss'.

"Now, before I leave, I am in need of your _other_ services." Voldemort said with a grin as the two beautiful women in front of him, bowed and began to undress.

----------------------------------

After finishing the book he had been reading called, _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_, Harry let out a hearty laugh and tossed it aside. '_The fools! I can't believe what they're saying in some of these books. I'll stick to learning the Dark Arts. Much more effective and fun._'

Harry began searching the shelves for books that he hadn't already read in the six years of living here. Waving his hand again, Harry realised that it was almost 5:00, but he kept searching.

_Achievements in Charming._

_Advanced Potion-Making._

_Advanced Rune Translation._

_Ancient Runes Made Easy._

_Animagi: The Easy Way. _'_Hmm… that sound interesting._'

Harry pulled the book off the shelf and began to flick through the pages.

_Ordinary Transfiguration of a human into an animal's shape results in the human having an animal's brain, and thus being unable to remember what he or she was supposed to be doing._

_Retaining one's human mental capacities while still taking on an animal's form is a highly advanced form of Transfiguration, and can go horribly wrong._

_Consequently, those who can master this Transfiguration are quite rare in the wizarding world; they are referred to as Animagi. More precisely, an Animagus is a witch or wizard who has the ability to Transfigure herself/himself into an animal at will while retaining her/his mental powers, such as the ability to think as a human._

_It is possible for another witch or wizard who is sufficiently knowledgeable to force an Animagus to Transfigure from animal shape back into human shape. If used on a true animal, the spell would have no effect._

_There are three ways to determine what ones Animagus form is. The first being a highly complicated spell(See page 28), the second a highly complicated potion(See page 30) and the third a second highly complicated potion, forcing the Human form to Transform into the Animagus form for a few seconds to allow ones self to get a feel of what it feels like(See page 52)_

'_Really interesting…_' Harry thought as he quickly flipped to page 52 for the potion ingredients. Once Harry reached the page he quickly took the secret passage back up to his room and, from there, into the Room of Time.

'_I want all the ingredients for the potion stated in this book on this page. I also want time to slow down so I have time to practise until I get it right before 7:00._' Two clocks appeared on the wall, one showing the time here, and the other showing the time outside. Harry watched each clock for a few seconds, realising that he could spend a year here before having to go back to the real world.

He got to work immediately and followed the instructions precisely, and after three hours of working in the Room of Time, the potion was finally ready. Harry bottled the rest of his potion and grabbed a goblet full.

"Bottoms up," he whispered and downed the potion.

Pain.

Pain tore through his body and his vision faltered slightly as he collapsed onto all fours. Hair began to sprout all over his body and pads began to form on his hands and feet. Harry felt something rumble deep within him and he let out a spine-chilling howl. Once everything had calmed down, one thought rushed through his head. '_I need a mirror!_'

A long mirror appeared in front of him and what he saw shocked. Harry was looking into the mirror, but what was looking out did not look like him. '_This was not what I was expecting._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Fear The Dark**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot. So don't sue me. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Also, I've just realised, I don't even own the plot, lol. Anyway, this is just an idea I've come up with.

**Summary**: AU. Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jewelled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash.

----------------------------------

-Curses-

-**Powerful Curses **– (Either strong caster or strong emotion)

/_Parseltongue_/

----------------------------------

**Chapter 3: **A Trip to the Malfoy's

----------------------------------

"Now, according to the Ministry, I'm not supposed to show you what I'm about to. But Dumbledore, well he's got a much higher opinion of you. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! And personally, I think you need to know what your up – CONSTANT VILGILANCE! – against. A wizard who's about to put you under a dark curse isn't going to go 'Oh hello! I was just about to come and kill you, do you mind?' is he! NO! Now, you've been prophesized to kill the Dark Lord, and you gotta be able to!" Moody said as he began to go through the books on the shelves in the Room of Requirement.

Jane took out her wand and readied herself. She knew Moody would begin throwing things at her any moment now. Moody spun around and threw three curses and two books at her. She blocked the first spell, rebounded the second, dodged the third and banished the books back at Moody.

"Nice one, Potter. So, the Unforgivables; Tell me why their unforgivable."

"The Imperius Curse is an Unforgivable because it has complete control over ones mind. Complete and total domination of another human being. The Cruciatus Curse in an Unforgivable because it causes intolerable pain. If the spell is held on long enough, it can cause insanity and even death. The Killing Curse or The Avada Kedavra is an Unforgivable because it causes instant death. No living thing can survive it."

"Very good, Potter! Do you remember what we talked about DMA?"

Jane nodded. Dark Magic Addiction was what had caused Voldemort to be how he was. When you had DMA, you had to keep using it as every dark spell would quell the urge for a certain amount of time. A lack of Dark Magic for too long and you would fall ill, with potions and spells not being able to work on you.

"Now, I am going to teach you how to use these curses. You have to be able to use these curses if you are to fully understand them, but first, I am going to put you under the Imperius Curse to see if you can shake it. Now, -Imperius-"

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Jane felt a floating sensation take over him as every thought and worry in his head had been wiped clean, leaving nothing but happiness. And then it stopped when she heard Moody's voice echo into existence.

'_Jump on the table,_' his voice began

'_Don't do it, Jane!_' said a different voice, small, but effective.

'_Jump!_'

'_Don't_'

_No, _her own voice fluttered in to the middle of the fray. Back in the room, her knees began to bend, ready to jump.

'_JUMP!_' Moody's voice was angry now.

'_DONT!_'

_NO. NO. "_NO!" She shouted as her legs gave way and she fell, smashing her head on the table and causing Moody to yelp as the curse backfired and threw him into the corner of the room.

----------------------------------

Harry walked out of the bathroom, showered and clothed and pulled on his favourite pair of silver Dragon-hide boots as his father walked into the room. He waved his hand and a large black trunk materialized on the end of the bed.

"Everything you want is already packed in the trunk." Voldemort began. "Lucius shall be along shortly and you will be off."

Harry frowned. "Do I have to go? I've never met any of your Death Eaters or their children so how do you know I'll be alright there?"

"Lucius has strict instructions. He will keep to them." Voldemort stood up. "Oh, and remember to check your name. I can tell you still haven't done it."

And with a smirk, he left the room.

Harry called for his personal House-elf, Tinks. "Yes, Mister Young Master, sir? What can Tinks do for yous, Mister Young Master, sir?"

"Take this down to the Entrance hall and wait for me there," Harry drawled as he waved his hand at the trunk sitting on the end of his bed.

Tinks bowed a very low bow, causing her tea cosy hat fall off. She crammed it back onto her head and jumped over to the trunk, which disappeared with her with a pop.

Harry quickly transformed into his animagus form and sped down the corridor to the secret passage that would take him straight to the Entrance hall, concealed by the wall.

Harry transformed back to his human form and hissed the password. The illusion flickered a little and Harry ran through the new illusion of the wall, transforming again as he did.

A few minutes later, Harry reached the end of the tunnel and transformed back to human form and wiped the silver hairs off his robes before stepping through into the Entrance hall.

His father and Lucius Malfoy were waiting by a fireplace with Harry's trunk.

"Ah, Harry, there you are." Voldemort said as Harry strolled forward to meet Lucius. "Lucius, this is my son and Heir. You _will_ show the same respect as you do me."

Lucius looked a little off at that statement, but nonetheless, bowed before Voldemort, saying, "yes, milord." He turned to Harry and bowed again. "Pleasure to meet you, milord. Shall we go now?" Harry nodded and was about to pick up his trunk but Malfoy beat him to it. "I shall assist you in a Side-Along Apparation."

"Goodbye, father." Harry said as they left the Mansion and headed for the Apparation points.

When they had reached the end of the Apparation wards, Malfoy turned to Harry and grabbed his arm and Disapparated away to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------

Lucius and Harry arrived outside on the ground of Malfoy Manor. They quickly rushed into the house to be greeted by Narcissa, who snapped her fingers. A House elf popped into the room and took Harry's trunk to his room.

"Our son, Draco, isn't here right now, he's away at a friends house for the day and will be back later. Would you like a tour of the house?" asked Narcissa.

"That would be lovely, Mrs Malfoy." Said Harry quietly.

"Please, call me Narcissa. Now, why don't we start with the ground floor."

----------------------------------

"Severus would you please give us your report?" Asked Dumbledore as he sat down from the podium in the middle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Snape stood up from his seat and began his report. "The Dark Lord had a meeting last night, stating that he would be going to Finland to talk to the Council of Vampyres to try and gain their alliance."

A few gasps followed this statement. "But I thought he already had their alliance?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"No, he only had a few clans that were banished from the order of Vampires. The Outcasts."

A second round of gasps.

"Severus, I hear Voldemort has chosen an Heir?" asked Dumbledore, not taking notice of the gasps and flinches at _his_ name and the rumour of his Heir.

"Yes, rumours have been flying that the Dark Lord has an Heir, but no one has seen him or her if it is true. I personally do not think it is true because could the Dark Lord actually care for a child? Could he actually keep his patience with a child?"

"Yes, I see your point Severus. Thank you for your report."

----------------------------------

Jane's eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to adjust to the bright light. 

"Good, your awake." Grunted Moody from the bed next to hers.

It seemed she was in the hospital wing. "W-what h-h-happened?"

"You smashed the side of your head against the table when trying to fight off the Imperius Curse. You did surprisingly well for a ten year old. Not many fully trained wizards and witches can throw off an Imperius Curse. And you even did so well as to throw me away from you as well!"

----------------------------------

Harry sighed. He had been at Malfoy Manor for several hours now and all Lucius and Narcissa did was monitor him. So in the end, Harry was subdued to the Library. He still hadn't had the chance to check his name and he didn't want to with the Malfoy's monitoring every step he took.

Harry sighed, put away the book he was reading and began to walk back to his room when he heard the fireplace spring into action.

Harry ignored it and carried onto his room.

"Your not allowed up here. I didn't think the Parlour Party started until later. Hello? I'm talking to you! Oi, what do you think your doing up here anyway?" said an annoying voice from behind him.

Harry turned around, annoyed at being addressed like some scum. He flicked his wrist and the boy was suspended in the air.

"W-what are you doing?" the boy managed to get out, his blonde hair falling out of its neatly slicked back position.

Harry walked towards the boy and growled in his face, noses almost touching.

"You wanted to know who I am?" Harry flicked his wrist and summoned Dartoka. He hissed for her to position herself at the boy's neck. "I, am the Heir of _your_ Lord and Master as well as Salazar Slytherin, and you would do well to know your place." Harry flicked his wrist again and the boy dropped to the floor.

The boy looked up at Harry from the floor and managed to stutter out, "I-I'm Draco."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Pleasure, I'm sure," He drawled as he turned and walked off, snapping his fingers to summon Dartoka.

----------------------------------

Harry's room was the only sanctuary he had that would escape the clutches of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. It had been just a slightly bigger than normal, guestroom before Voldemort had made sure it was impenetrable without the express permission of the young wizard. Harry had had to have his personal house-elf, Tinks, bring in one other elf a day to do the things a house elf should do. Of course, it had to be one that the Malfoy's hadn't made follow Harry around and report back to them, so Tinks had brought a very young house elf called Dobby and Harry was certain that Tinks wouldn't disobey his orders.

Although the young wizard could not hear the sounds of the Parlour Party through the floor, he could certainly feel it was soon turn out to be much more than just a social visit. He knew how these Death Eater minds worked, even if he'd never actually met them, and he was sure it would most likely turn to either a muggle torture group or on great orgy. He'd seen it happen once before, and it was a memory he'd wanted to quell for a very long time.

A scuffling sound from behind the northern wall, furthest away from hi bed brought him from his thoughts. Silently, he summoned Dartoka, whispering to her to keep quiet. Lifting himself from the bed, Harry crept over to the wall and placed his ear to the wall.

"I'm telling you, this is _him!_ The _Dark Lord's Heir!_" The unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy rang through. "I'm sure he's the same age as us. Now, let me just think how to open this wall and I'll introduce him to you."

----------------------------------

"Introduce a person you don't truly know? Why, Draco, that's the stupidest idea I've heard from you yet."

Draco spun around on the spot, immediately stopping trying to open the secret passage into Harry's room and looked directly at Harry.

"Er… I'm sorry… my… er… my lord…" Draco stuttered, trying not to look like he was attempting to break into Harry's room. This would have been impossible, but the kid had guts.

"Well, what are still doing here? If you wanted to meet me, you could have just knocked on the door. Now be a good little boy, and tell me why you wanted to talk to me."

Draco began to stutter again, but luckily, for the youngest Malfoy at least, he was saved by a young black boy. "We were just wondering if you wanted to have a game of Quidditch?"

Harry turned to the boy, an eyebrow raised. "And who, pray tell, are you."

The boy smirked. "Well, that's for me to know, isn't it, and you to find out."

Harry smirked back. "I like you, Blaise Zabini."

Blaise could only stare in shock as the boy in front of him spoke his name, though he'd never said it.

"Maybe tomorrow," Were his final words before disappearing back into his room…

----------------------------------

Shorter than usual, I know, but then I had this crazy idea of making you lot wait to see what Harry's form is. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Sorry, I'm mean, I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear The Dark 

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own Harry Potter and everything with it. I'm only posting on because I'm a fan of my own work :D

**Summary**: AU. Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jewelled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash.

**Rating:** Currently T, might change to M in near future.

----------------------------------

-Curses-

-**Powerful Curses **– (Either strong caster or strong emotion)

/_Parseltongue_/

----------------------------------

**Chapter 4: **Names, Apologies, and a Human Side

----------------------------------

"Name, name… what is my name?" Harry whispered as he tipped in the final ingredient for the Bloodline potion he was creating. Looking to the book, he waited five minutes before spilling a carefully measured portion of potion onto the large sheet of parchment.

Harry watched as the crimson liquid spread itself over the whole sheet of parchment, intricate lines forming over the parchment. At the top of the parchment formed the name Salazar Seiko-Slytherin.

A frown formed on Harry's face. _Seiko? _

Ignoring this… error, Harry continued down the parchment until he reached the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. The name felt alien on Harry's tongue and, although he knew it was Voldemort's birth name, the young wizard couldn't fathom the idea of Voldemort, his father, being anything less that a true wizard. Looking past this, Harry watched as a bold red line connecting 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' to a large puddle of the potion at the bottom of the parchment. It seemed the potion didn't yet know what Harry's name was, so Harry passed this off as the potion being too soon after the ritual.

Sighing in defeat, Harry cast a sticking charm on the back of the parchment and fixed it to the wall by his bed. Moving back to the desk, he scourgified the now empty cauldron, slumped down into his chair, and began to work on his Occlumency. The only problem being he wasn't really trying, as it was recommended that one were in a comfortable position, and this chair just wasn't comfortable enough.

A soft tapping on the window alerted him to the arrival of a pure Black Hawk-Eagle. A knowing smile played at Harry's lips as he ran to the window and untied the letter attached to its leg.

_Harry,_

_I have arrived at the Temple of the Vampyre and am waiting till first Dark to meet with the elders to try and gain their alliance. I have included something that will allow us to communicate immediately without use of owl, as usage of such easily intercepted mail would be disastrous. The instructions for the use of it are enclosed._

_Keep well, my son, stay out of trouble, don't annoy the Malfoy's, (as I know how well you could) and maybe make a few allies with the children, they could come in handy later on. _

_One more thing, try not to show all of your skills just yet, we need a few surprises up our sleeves for later on._

Harry smiled again, _just like father_, he thought. Voldemort never signed his name, as he didn't know how. Voldemort was too, _Dark-Lord-y_, Tom Riddle was a horrid name, and Father was just weird. Putting his hand into the envelope, he pulled out a smallish book bound in black leather. Flicking it open, he picked up the note that fell out and did as the instructions said. Holding the book in his hand, he hissed/_Begin!_/

Immediately, the book glowed blue for a second before reverting to its original colour. Harry once again opened it and watched as writing began to appear on the front page in his father's famous blood red quill.

_Harry, I was wondering when you'd receive this. Tell me, how are things with the Malfoy's?_

Harry picked up a quill and quickly dipped it into some emerald green ink before scribbling a reply.

I hate it! I want to go home! Their son is an arrogant little prick- 

_Harry!_

_Sorry, father. Anyway, their son is… annoying, and they won't stop following me around. The only peace I can get is in my room, and even then, the blasted Malfoy junior almost got in via a secret entrance!_

_Yes, that would be annoying. But I'm sorry, you cannot go back to the Manor, the place will be crawling with Death Eaters, and I cannot allow you to be around them without my protection!_

_But this place is crawling with Death Eaters! What makes this place safer than the manor?_

_My word is final. Do not question it. _

_Fine._

_So, have you done the potion?_

_I have._

_And? _

_The name at the bottom of the parchment was blurred. I'm led to believe that it's too soon after the Ritual to find out. But I do have a question about Slytherin._

_Oh, and what might that be? _

_Why does his name come up with Seiko?_

_Ah, you too have found that out. When I had left Hogwarts, I too made a Heredity potion and found that Salazar Slytherin was not always that. When I received the Manor, I immediately found the Room of Time and asked it what Seiko meant. You too must do this, for I cannot explain it to you._

_Why not?_

_It is not my story._

_Aw, you big meanie! _

_I do believe that's why I'm known as a Dark Lord. Now, get to bed. I will speak to you again at the same time tomorrow._

_Goodnight, then, father._

_Night, Harry._

Harry grinned, closed the book, and crawled into bed.

_----------------------------------_

Like the moon in the night sky, Voldemort rose and began to wind his way up to the Temple via the Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary was a place, built into the side of a mountain, for tormented Vampires: for example, a newly turned vampire, trying to cope with the changes, or an old vampire, trying to get away from the hatred of the Wizarding world. The building was burrowed into the ground, as the Vampires wouldn't want the sun to get through cracks in the walls. However, there were two floors above the ground, for those wizards that though the treatment of Vampires was unjust and wished to help the vampires.

As Voldemort quietly strolled past the Sanctuary, he nodded to the scores of vampires that gazed at him, hunger in their eyes and admiration written on their faces. It was well known among these men, women and children, that Voldemort sought the alliance of the Vampyre Temple, so that he could create his utopia, a vision in which Wizards and Vampire's co-existed. Unfortunately, that Utopia also contained the Werewolves, and it was a fact that Vampires and Werewolves did not get along. The turned vampires wished to see the sun on the horizon once more, and so _loathed_ the werewolves for their ability to walk during the day and the fact that they only had to cope with their problem once a month. And most werewolves wished for the ability of the Vampires to just disappear into the night, to not have to put up with the slander and hate they received from Wizard kind, and sometimes, to just be immortal.

The last stretch to the Temple was the hardest, as he had to cross a large drop to reclaim the taken possession and prove his worth to the Elders. The taken possession was his wand, and whether or not he wanted the Vampyre's alliance, he had to cross to recover his wand, which he would not be leaving here without.

Bending over, Voldemort picked a blade of grass and began to stretch it out wandlessly before standing on it, and letting it hover over to the other side. Smirking slightly, Voldemort continued onward to the Temple and pushed open the large oak doors, revealing the chamber inside and the Vampyre Elders waiting patiently at the circle table in the middle.

"Quickly, Wizard. We do not have all night." Said the Vampire farthest from the doors.

Voldemort bowed deeply before crossing the room.

----------------------------------

"You owe me a game of Quidditch!"

Harry turned around to see the smirking face of one Blaise Zabini. "Well, I might be able to fit you into my incredibly busy schedule…"

"Oh, shut it, I know you're not doing anything. Come on."

Harry grinned. He really liked this boy. He was the first person to talk to him like he was just Harry, not Harry the Dark Lord's Heir. Grabbing his broom, a Nimbus 2000 – not even out in the shops yet – and ran to catch up with Blaise.

"So, I still don't know your name. Or should I just call you Mr Dark Lord's Heir?"

Harry laughed. "It's Harry."

"Right then, Harry, what position do you play?"

"Oh, a little of everything. But my favourite spots are Chaser and Seeker."

"Well your definitely right for Seeker. Your tiny!"

"That's only cause you're so damn tall! Honestly, it looks as if you could be a quarter giant or something!"

Blaise chuckled. "You never know."

As they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, they met up with Draco, who told Harry he wanted to apologise for trying to intrude into his room yesterday.

"I was just over excited at meeting _the_ Dark Lord's Heir!"

"Yeah, well, don't be. I don't really want people to be like that around me."

Draco looked a little disappointed at this. "Oh, well, I'm sorry again for that then. How 'bout we start over?"

"Alright then. I'm Harry, nice to meet you Draco."

Grinning, Draco mounted his broom and took off, flying a few laps around the pitch. Blaise and Harry nodded to each other before shooting off after him.

----------------------------------

As the sun set, a short cloaked figure materialised in front of the main gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and quickly made their way to Hogsmeade Village. Taking out their wand, hand shaking, the person cast a hushed unlocking spell and opened pushed open the door before hurriedly making their way to the cellar and to the secret passage way that was hidden beneath a few boxes of sweets. Scurrying down the passage, the man winced as he stubbed his foot on a sticking out brick and let out a squeak of pain before continuing.

As he neared the end, the man tried to remember the password to open the door and allowed a small sigh to pass his lips as he spoke the magic words, only to come face to face with a very angry James Potter.

"Welcome back, Peter."

----------------------------------

"Why'd you do it?" shouted James at the top of his voice once Peter Pettigrew was restrained in Dumbledore's office. "Why'd you _betray _us? You let Harry die! You _MURDERER_!"

Pettigrew shuddered. "James… James, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea ... he has weapons you can't imagine ... I was scared, James, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen ... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me ... He, he was taking over everywhere! Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him? You don't understand! He would have killed me, James!"

James was about to go into another rage, when Dumbledore stopped him. "Then why have you returned?"

Pettigrew looked ashamed. "I-I-I want to help." He said in a weak voice. "I-I know that inadvertently k-k-killed Harry, and I will forever live with the grief I've caused and the guilt, but I wish to try and make things at least a little bit better."

"And how might that be?" James snapped.

"I-I know that as of yesterday, Voldemort is in Helsinki to try and gain the alliance of the vamp-"

"Yes, yes, we know this."

"W-well, I-I-I also know the whereabouts of Salazar Slytherin's Manor where Voldemort currently resides."

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment. "Would you be willing to testify under Veritaserum in front of the Wizengamot-"

"No! There are spies in the Wizengamot! They would surely relay back to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and I would be killed."

"Who are the spies?"

"I do not know names."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I will be spy. Give you information. This I will swear to the Order of the Phoenix. I will give an unbreakable vow! Just please, let me do this."

"Very well then."

"WHAT! Surely you can't let him rejoin! He's a MURDERER!"

"James, I believe it be best for the war. I'm sorry if that upsets you. Now tell us all you know, Peter."

"The Dark Lord believes the war to be nearing its close. He believes that he has squashed most opposition and that it is only a matter of time before he had total control of Britain."

----------------------------------

"Father!" Harry rushed up and embraced Voldemort, before quickly letting go and muttering a small "sorry". Luckily, Lucius had already disapparated; otherwise he would have woken up missing part of his memory.

"How have you been? I'm sorry it took so long. It took almost three days underground without sleep to convince them to join us."

Harry laughed. "I bet you felt like a mole by the end." Voldemort chuckled. "I've been good, though. Draco apologised about the intrusion before we, me and Blaise Zabini that is, kicked his arse at Quidditch."

"Zabini? The Great Neutralists." At Harry's curious look, he continued. "The Zabini family is well known for being incredibly neutral. They neither support, nor oppose the light or dark."

"Ah, well I like him all the same. He treats me like a friend than a future Dark Lord."

Voldemort chuckled again. Harry always brought out the best in him. "Well, I'm glad for you."

They began to walk through the halls of the Manor, up to the level where their personal quarters.

"How come you stopped using the book?" asked Harry, looking up at his father.

"When the negotiations started, my possesions were taken away. I have them now though."

"Oh, okay." Harry bit his lip, a frown forming on his face. "Father… I have something to ask you."

Voldemort sat down onto a comfortable deep purple sofa and looked at Harry. "And what might that be?"

"Well, I was wondering if I would be able to go to Hogwarts. Draco and Blaise are both going, and I would be terribly bored here by myself." Harry said, before adding with a smirk. "That is, unless you wish for me to annoy you when you try and get some work done."

Chuckling, Voldemort replied. "I don't see why not. In fact, it might be beneficial for us for you to create useful allies while they are still influential. Besides," Voldemort smirked. "It's not as if I'm going to deny you the experience of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and all, is it."

Harry put on a fake outraged look. "You planned this already didn't you! You sneaky wizard!"

Laughing, Voldemort took out his wand and cast Rictumsempra on him. "Don't you just know it."

----------------------------------

**IMPORTANT!** I might have to change the rating from T to M because I want future chapters to go into more graphic details of gore and sex and stuff, so watch out.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear The Dark 

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own Harry Potter and everything with it. I'm only posting on because I'm a fan of my own work :D

**Summary**: AU. Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jewelled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash.

**Rating:** **M**

Hey, sorry it's taken longer than usual to put up, but I've had a lot of coursework lately and it's hard to write a story and d coursework at the same time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Alright, I'm actually gonna answer a few questions! Whoo!

Harry might turn out "Evil" but you'll have to find out. I dont think he'll be too evil, but Incredibly Dark and close to evil will be more like it. Jane's not spoiled and is really saddened for the loss of her brother. Jane is one year younger than Harry, and unluckily for him, born on the same day. She was born nearer Midnight, while Harry was born nearer Midday, or in my story anyway, so Dumbledore thinks that shes the Chosen One. Jane's powerful because she comes from a very powerful light pureblood family. Sigh, Yes, I know, Voldemort's PAINFULLY out of character, but I was tired, and wanted to put it up and go to bed. So I've changed it to he uses Rictumsempra on Harry, the Tickling charm instead. Is that any better? Thank, Amazing Chez for making it PAINFULLY clear to me, lol. I've never realised how easily you can mess up with a character in this kind of story! I look forward to your next babble! Bellatrix's daughter will be making an appearance soon! And she wont be all 'Oh Harry, my HERO!' nahh, shes fiesty like her mother! There's gonna be some slash, not main characters, but in the background characters... If that makes sense. Yes, M is funner. Well, I'm glad SOMEONE'S found Voldy's soft side cute! XD

ON WITH THE SHOW!

----------------------------------

-Curses-

-**Powerful Curses **– (Either strong caster or strong emotion)

/_Parseltongue_/

----------------------------------

**Chapter 5: **A Glimpse of1095 Days

----------------------------------

The first year of Hogwarts went by in a flash Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw, which both Harry and Voldemort thought would be the easiest to gain allies from, and ended with Harry gaining O's in all of his end of year tests. The second year would have been pleasant if it weren't for the fact that Jane Potter had come to Hogwarts. Unluckily for him she'd also been sorted into Ravenclaw House. Again, Harry finished second year at the top, with O's for every lesson, even History of Magic!

Third year was definitely the best yet – he'd made quite acquaintances in other houses (he'd laughed quite hard when he returned to the Ravenclaw Common room with Blaise after he found out they thought him 'A friend') and even gained a few what he thought to be followers when they left Hogwarts. He had also elected to take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures and had finished the year top once more.

----------------------------------

"Father?" Called Harry Seiko, stepping out from the Fireplace from his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Father, I'm back from Hogwarts."

Moving out of the Entrance Hall, Harry began to search the manor for his father. It wasn't like his father to not be here. It had been the same for the last two years; Harry would travel with Draco and Lucius back to Malfoy Manor and then to floo to the Slytherin Manor, with Voldemort waiting for him next to the fireplace. And his father always kept his word… well, to Harry anyway.

While checking in the Room of Time, Harry remembered the day he finally found out his full name and smiled.

--------------------**Flashback**------------------

_Harry took in a deep breath before stepping through the rune-stones, dematerialising from the smallish room and materialising into the Room of Time. Taking another deep breath, Harry addressed the room._

"_Why does Salazar Slytherin's name come up with Seiko first?"_

_A deep chuckle sounded through the room. "You're younger than the last one that asked that question." The voice chuckled again. "Well, I suppose I should answer." A man emerged from the darkness and stepped into the centre of the room, his long black and green robes billowing behind him. A long grey beard covered a slightly monkey-like, bald, head. An ornate golden locket, with an intricately carved S, studded with emeralds hung from his neck. "My name is, or was anyway, Salazar Seiko. I lived with my father in Japan. He was a wizard in the Emperor's Service. He believed me to be a squib and so, banished me at the age of fourteen. So I travelled the world, becoming stronger to prove my father wrong one day, before finally settling down in England, at the age of thirty-eight. I had fashioned myself a new name, Slytherin, for the Parseltongue ability I had learned. I met with Godric, Helga and Rowena at that point, and we got on together incredibly well. Witch-Hunting had recently picked up with muggles and we believed that the world needed a place for wizards and witches to practise magic without fear of death. That was when Hogwarts was founded. It took several years to finally get the castle ready – we had taken over a castle wrecked by siege and had to reconstruct it. After many, many years, I finally left Hogwarts to find my father and show him how powerful I was, to prove him wrong for branding me a squib. I regained the name Seiko and returned to England, where I built myself a Manor and started a family."_

_Harry was perplexed. That explained why he left Hogwarts – it wasn't because of an argument at all! "So, why was the Chamber of Secrets built?"_

_Salazar grinned. "Ahh, that was as a defence for the school. But, with each Heir, comes a new task. For some, it could be to eradicate muggles and muggleborns and keep the bloods pure. For others, it could be to slay an army. As my Heir, you must choose what you wish my monster to do."_

_Harry nodded. "One last question, sir, if that's alright?" Salazar nodded. "Why do people wish to keep blood pure?"_

"_Why? It is simple – we must preserve the magic running through our veins. I'm not saying one should destroy the muggles entirely, for every time muggleborn heirs a child with a pureblood, it intensifies the blood even more. Some might call those half bloods, but to me, they are the most pure as they are not completely inbred. With the intensity of inbreeding nowadays, I'm surprised most purebloods don't have extra arms or incapable of reproducing at all!" Harry laughed at the thought of Draco with an extra arm. "Does that answer your questions?"_

"_Yea- wait, how are you here? You should have died a long time ago!"_

"_Oh," said Salazar, offhandedly. "I found a way to preserve my memory into the room of time…"_

_Harry bowed. "Well, thank you, sir, it's been an honour to talk to you." _

_Salazar grinned. "Of course, Harry Seiko…" _

--------------------**End Of Flashback**------------------

A sudden shrieking, wailing siren rang through the manor and Harry immediately ran to the closest window to see what had set off the alarm wards. A lone figure was stumbling through the twilight, and by the look of it, was covered in blood. The figure looked up and Harry let out a gasp. Crimson eyes stared up at him.

Harry bolted down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, threw open the doors and sped to Voldemort as he lurched and fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Father! Father, what happened? TINKS!" Harry yelled franticly. Tinks appeared and Harry told her to go get the Healers. She nodded and disappeared.

"H-harry…" Harry couldn't believe this was Voldemort he was talking to, the most feared and powerful Dark Lord ever. "We have been betrayed…" Voldemort coughed up more blood. "By Wormtail…"

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Harry growled. "I'll… I'll-"

"Harry… the vampires did this to me… they want what we promised them now… they are too impatient… because of Wormtail… Order of Phoenix… they are on their way… Harry you must escape… Malfoy's…" Voldemort coughed up even more blood just as the Healers arrived.

The Healers rushed up to Voldemort, but were immediately shooed away by him.

"I've taken… more steps to Immortality than anyone has ever before… do not worry for me… I will be back… I need you to-"

Harry didn't hear what Voldemort said as a large explosion echoed across the estate, shaking the ground as it did. Voldemort grasped Harry's collar.

"Harry…" he gasped raggedly. "Harry… kill me, Harry…"

"What?! I can't do that!"

"You must… Imagine being destroyed by Dumbledore… I'll never live it down…"

"You wouldn't be alive to live it!"

"… Harry… you must…" He dragged Harry closer to him, so that Harry's ear was just a few centimetres away from Voldemort's mouth. "Don't worry… take my wand… keep it safe… I'll come back for it… do it, Harry…"

Harry nodded and stood up and, taking the wand, he aimed it at Voldemort's chest, and whispered the words he'd only ever uttered once before. –**Avada Kedavra-**

The curse shot from the yew wand and flew through the short space between Voldemort and Harry, striking Voldemort in the chest and blasting Harry away from the corpse of his dead father. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead which he received from the ritual almost two years before split open and began to bleed as Order Members rushed over to him after seeing Voldemort's demise by a third year.

Harry's scar bled furiously as the Order members surrounded him and he blacked out from the pain, escaping the whispers of the Order and the curious, wrinkled face of Albus Dumbledore.

----------------------------------

Dumbledore smiled down at the small boy lying in the Hogwarts hospital bed. This little boy had saved the Wizarding World. How, he did not know. All he knew was that Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord in over a century, was dead, or gone at least, by his own wand, by the hand of Harry Seiko. Harry began to stir and Dumbledore stared down into startling emerald eyes.

"Good afternoon, Mr Seiko." Said Dumbledore, kindly.

"Sir, where am I?"

"Hogwarts, Mr Seiko. I rescued you after you used the Avada Kedavra on Voldemort." Harry pretended to shiver at the name. "I would like to know where you learnt such a violent curse, and how you came to be at that house?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost four days now. Now, will you tell me what happened?"

"My-my mother and I were kidnapped by the Death Eaters an-and I had t-to watch as they r-raped her and tortured her to insanity before she was killed with _that_ curse." Harry broke down. The tears were real, but the story was fake. To get into Hogwarts, Harry had had to create a story of how his mother was a muggle, and that he didn't know his father. He'd had to lie and cheat his way to earn that place at Hogwarts. "I was so mad I-I-I just wanted to get revenge, and I knew that _he _was behind it. I got out of the cell and tried to escape when I came across him weak and I took my chance."

Dumbledore looked sadly at the poor boy in front of him. He had no family left and if proper action was not taken, the boy would become a ward of the Ministry, a fate he did not wish upon this boy. Madam Pomfrey walked in and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. Nodding, Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"I'm sorry, dear boy, but I must go. I shall be back soon."

Harry nodded, pulled his knees up to his head and began to cry.

Dumbledore turned once more to Madam Pomfrey. "Give him a dreamless sleep potion. The poor boy's saw his mother's death."

----------------------------------

"Well," grunted Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "We've rounded up most of the Death Eaters. Some of 'em escaped when the wards fell down, some of 'em pleaded that they were under the Imperius curse, and some of 'em just laughed, claiming that the Dark Lord's Heir would set 'em free."

"Thank you for your report, Alastor. Severus, did you find out why the boy was there?"

Snape stood from his chair in Dumbledore's office. "Well, in the last three days, the Death Eaters that weren't found, have been in hiding, or have paid Fudge off, have been spreading rumours about the Dark Lord's heir, to create confusion. I still don't even know if these are true. Before the Dark Lord's demise, I seemed to fall out of his favour."

"No worries, my boy, the Dark Lord has fallen and I do not think there will be much need for a spy now there is no one to spy on." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I now declare the last Order of the Phoenix meeting over." The Order all cheered and began to file and floo from the office. "James, Lily, do you think you can stay behind, please?" Nodding, the couple returned to the room, curious expressions on their faces. "As you must know, Voldemort is not completely gone. He can't be, the boy that did this wasn't part of the Prophecy. Jane must still train; the war is not yet over for you. I'm sorry."

The couple nodded and Lily spoke up. "What will happen to the boy, Harry?"

"He will most likely become a ward of the Ministry, unless I can find a suitable family for him."

Lily turned to James, a sad smile on her face. "I think we should take him in, James."

Shaking his head, James sighed. "We cant, Lils, Jane's training and he'd wonder why. Plus, we're still using the Fiedelus charm, and if Dumbledore's right, then it's still not safe for us!"

Dumbledore smiled. "No, James, I think Lily has a point. It might be good for young Harry to be with a loving family."

----------------------------------

Even with the Dreamless sleep potion, Harry still had nightmares. Visions of Voldemort and himself duelling, Voldemort hating him, Voldemort trying to kill him, Harry deflecting it and laughing as Voldemort was reduced to nothing, the words, 'How could you…?' echoing in his mind.

Bolting upright, Harry screamed 'IM SORRY!' at the top of his voice, hoping somewhere, Voldemort would hear him.

"You're sorry? Whatever are you sorry for, you've done the Wizarding World a great favour!" Madam Pomfrey walked out from her office, wand in hand, and began testing Harry.

"Right…" mumbled Harry.

"Well, Mr Seiko, you're all better. The Headmaster wants to talk to you in his office. The password is Chocolate Frogs."

----------------------------------

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded and waved Harry into the Office. "Yes, I just wanted to say I'm very sorry for the loss of your mother, and also that I have found you a foster family. I'm sorry if this is all a bit too soon for you, but if we had not have acted fast, you would have become a Ward of the Ministry, which is not a pleasurable experience."

Confused, Harry spoke up. "What? You've already had me fostered? Without my consent? To whom?"

Dumbledore smiled. "The Potters."

----------------------------------

(Well I could end it here, but people keep saying I should make my chapters longer so…)

----------------------------------

"The Potters?" Dumbledore nodded. "Somehow I don't think that they would be the most sensible choice."

"Why ever not?"

" I'll be even more of a target now! They're well known for being a incredibly light family, the Death Eaters would just kill them!"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Mr Seiko, but it's final. You will be going to live with the Potters. They'll be coming later this after noon to collect you.

----------------------------------

"Muuuum, where're we going?" Whined Jane Lily Potter. Lily smiled at her daughter as they walked to the Apparation Point of the Potter castle. "Tell me, muuuuum!"

"Hold on, love." Said Lily as they reached the point set up. Jane turned on the spot in time with her mother and they popped off the property.

"Hogsmeade? Why are we here?"

"We're going to Hogwarts. We're fostering a child - Harry Seiko, have you heard of him?" Jane blushed and turned away, hoping her mother wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her, she did. "Ooh, you have a crush on him? Well, this just makes this all the more interesting!"

"Aww, mum, don't do this. I don't want to have to live with the boy I have a crush on!"

Lily just laughed as they headed up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.

----------------------------------

"_Chocolate frogs_,"

Jane and Lily headed up the stairs into Dumbledore's office and both smiled and greeted both Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore returned the greeting, but Harry, sulking that he had to be reintroduced to his old family, just ignored them.

"James will be with us soon, he's running a bit late today." Lily said, trying to break the ice. "So, Harry, are you excited?"

"Excited that the only parent in my life has died and now I'm going to live with people I don't really know? Yes, I'm terribly excited."

Lily let out a small sigh and Jane piped up. "I suppose we'll need to tell you where our home is; it's unplottable, you know."

"Interesting,"

The fireplace next to Dumbledore roared with emerald flames and James Potter stepped out. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find a sitter for Sam, but Sirius offered to look after him. I'm not too sure that was the wisest of ideas, but what am I gonna do?" James chuckled.

"Who's Sam?" asked Harry, the tiniest bit of interest peaking through.

"Our youngest son; he turned four on the 18th of March."

Harry pulled up his strongest Occlumency shield to keep his emotions in place as he thought _So, you leave one son just to get another! _

His face impassive, Harry stood from his chair, and asked if he could return to the hospital wing to retrieve his things. After getting an affirmative from Dumbledore, Harry quickly left for the Hospital wing and, once picking up his things, started back for Dumbledore's Office. The Gargoyle jumped aside upon seeing Harry, because as it was a school holiday, it only needed the password once for each person. Harry sighed, pushed open the door, and stepped into the family he once had.

----------------------------------

_**The Wizarding World is Free! **_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Harry Seiko, a Hogwarts student about to enter his fourth year, has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after being captured by Death Eaters with his family a week before. Mr Seiko was captured with his mother and then held within the Dark Lord's cells, after being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse for several hours for the amusement of the Death Eaters. Mr Seiko then had to witness his own mother's death by means of the Killing Curse and, after stealing a wand from a drunken Death Eater who had stepped into his cell, tried to escape the labyrinth that was the Castle of Slytherin before coming face to face with You-Know-Who himself. You-Know-Who had apparently been meeting with Vampires when they had turned on him for not giving results quick enough and so was in a weakened state when he returned. Unfortunately for him, he crossed Mr Seiko, who was bent on getting revenge for the death of his mother._

_Mr Seiko, who dealt the Killing Curse upon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was knocked unconscious from Magical Exhaustion, is currently recovering in the Hogwarts Hospital wing._

_Minister for Magic will be presenting Mr Seiko with an Order of Merlin, First Class, for Outstanding Services to the Wizarding World… _(More on Page 4)

----------------------------------

_Pain beyond pain._

_Souls were not meant to be torn forcefully from their bodies, but my son did what he had to, to ensure my survival. If he hadn't, and Dumbledore had done the deed himself, then I would have lost all respect and loyalty from his followers and if I were to return, my life's work would have been for nothing._

_I do not resent my son for living while I have died – for I should have died, if it were not for my wondrous Horcruxes. Instead, I feel sorry for him, for he no longer has anyone to care for him. That shouldn't have mattered if I had raised him like I thought I was going to. But no, I had let emotions get in the way. When I return – if I return – I shall make sure he lets go of his emotions, for emotions are weak – weak and pathetic._

_My exile would only last so long as I had no body, and to return to a body, I will have to undergo several fatal rituals. I need a servant. _

_I fled from the Castle._

_A whisper fluttered past me, and though I could feel nothing but pain, something swelled within my soul and a plan began to formulate…_

"_Have you heard? The Triwizard Tournament is going to reopen and its going to be held at Hogwarts!"_

----------------------------------

How'd you like that chappy guys? Took a bit longer to get out, I know, sorry.

Updated 20/10/07 – english terms, means 20th October

R.I.P Daniel Bailey


	6. Chapter 6

Fear The Dark 

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I wish I could own such brilliance as Harry Potter, but alas, I do not.

**Summary**: AU. Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jewelled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash.

**Rating:** **M**

**FUNNY FACT: Dumbledore is Gay! He was secretly smitten with Grindelwald! J.K.Rowling said so herself! Lol. I always thought he would get jiggy with McGonagall…**

Reviews! Yes, it would suck to be stuck with the Potters again. DRAMA! I PUT DRAMA?! WOW! I MUST BE GOOD, I DIDNT THINK I PUT DRAMA IN! Yeah, poor Harry, but at least he'll come back soon... I hope... Yay, 10/10, thanks Hippogriff818. Who says he need blood? It might be a different ritual. Remember, Voldemort used Harry's blood so he could get round the protection as well. Voldemort MIGHT come back at end of 4th year, stressing the might, but its too early to tell. I might change a few things in my plot to make it 5th, 6th or even 7th! Confusing, no? Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, Im really greatful.

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

----------------------------------

-Curses-

-**Powerful Curses **– (Either strong caster or strong emotion)

/_Parseltongue_/

----------------------------------

**Chapter 6: **Taking Charge or The Prince Unveiled

----------------------------------

The tour of the house he had left eight years ago went painfully slow for Harry and ended with the room he would be living in, which, thankfully for Harry, wasn't the room he had hated for five years. They didn't show him that room. Afterwards, Harry had locked himself into his room, which was painted in Red and gold – horrible colours if you asked him – but with any luck, he would be free of this wretched and with someone he could actually trust, the Malfoy's, for instance.

Harry took out Voldemort's and began twirling it between his fingers; a habit he'd picked up from him. Just holding this one made him remember the day he'd received his own from Voldemort the day after the ritual. The wand meant the world to him, as it was the brother wand of the one he held now. It had strengthened the connection between them, giving them that actual loving bond between them.

Bright green sparks flew out of his wand as he remembered the pure joy he felt when Voldemort presented him it. The sparks turned a dark purple when a pang of guilt struck him and he tried to think about something other than his father. If the guilt that he had had to kill his own father wasn't enough, the _Daily Prophet_ had to spread it around like a wildfire.

Getting up off of the bed, Harry walked over to the desk, pulled out some parchment and a quill (which, as everything else in the room, was dipped in red ink) and scribbled a letter to Draco, asking him to break him free of his "Gryfindorish" prison.

A knock at the door made Harry rush to hide the letter, before the person came in. It was Lily.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure you're O.K. and to bring you some Hot Chocolate. It's kind of my thing, I bring people hot chocolate when they're sad and it helps."

Harry politely smiled a small smile and thanked her, although the scenario in his mind was to throwing the hot chocolate in her face and torturing her to death before flying off through the night to Slytherin's Manor. He might be kinder than his father, but that didn't mean he wasn't just as cruel.

"Also, I just wanted to tell you that in the morning, we're all going to Diagon Ally to get school supplies and the like, maybe get you a little something to cheer you up. Dumbledore sent me your supply list so you can get yours as well. How does that sound?"

Thinking that Diagon Ally would be a perfect place to get "Lost" in, Harry quickly agreed. Lily left and Harry burnt the first letter, lest someone find it, before quickly scribbled a note telling Draco to meet him in Flourish and Blotts the next day with his Father –_ With a matter of Business_.

----------------------------------

A soft, lulling voice floated into Harry's room from the one across from him, telling a tale he hadn't heard in a long time. It was the tale of the Three Brothers.

"…_The second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared at once before him…_"

_The Stone of Resurrection, _thought Harry. _If that were real, then I could bring back father. And who says it's not real? _

----------------------------------

"Now step into the Fireplace and shout your destination. Go on, it's not hard." Said Lily, soothingly coaxing a boy who'd been able to use the floo network from the age of seven. Harry mentally smirked and stepped into the Fireplace, knowing a clever trick that would send him to Borgin and Burkes instead of the Leaky Cauldron. And, feigning an anxious look, shouted 'Diagonally!'

The fireplace in Borgin and Burkes flared into life and Harry calmly stepped out, waving his hand in front of his face and summoning his silver mask which he wore when speaking to his father in front of a Death Eaters. Dusting off his dark green robes, Harry walked confidently through the store and up to Borgin, who had only just noticed Harry and had suddenly begun shaking slightly.

Borgin bowed. "M-my P-prince! I-I heard the news of the Dark Lord! I must say I am surprised to see his heir in person!"

'The Dark Prince' was well known in Nocturne Ally and, even though he was never seen, they had heard of his awe-inspiring power.

"Borgin," Harry stated his voice suddenly deeper and more intimidating. "I believe Master Malfoy and his son are waiting for me."

"Yes, My Prince." Said Borgin, his confidence returning. "Follow me."

Harry nodded and accompanied the shop owner into the back room where, sure enough, Draco and Lucius were waiting for him. Harry turned to Borgin and waved his hand, dismissing him back to the shop front. Once he was gone, Harry took out his wand and made sure the room was impermeable to prying ears and eyes, before turning to Lucius and Draco and taking of his mask.

Lucius bowed. "My Prince, what is it I can do for you?"

"Lucius, as you well know, my father is dead," Harry felt horrible saying that, but kept a straight face. Lucius nodded. "And you probably also know that I was the one to do it." That time he winced. "My father was in a weakened state after returning from the Council of the Vampyre and was betrayed by Wormtail. When the Order of the Phoenix managed to break onto the grounds, my father asked me to finish him, lest he be slain by Dumbledore. Before I did, he said 'I that have taken more steps to Immortality than anyone has ever before,' do you know what this means?"

Lucius looked a bit uneasy at this point. "We do not know, but the Master did entrust myself and the Lestranges with two magically powerful items which he ordered us to keep as safe as we possibly could."

"And what were they?"

"I'm sorry, my Prince, but I'm not at liberty to sa-"

"Not at Liberty to say, even though it might bring back my father? Why else would he say this if not for me to work out how to bring him back?"

Lucius sighed; knowing he couldn't argue turned to his son. "Draco, go wait outside with your cousin."

"See you in a bit, Harry." said Draco as he passed him.

Once Lucius was sure Draco was out of earshot before answering. "He gave the Lestranges a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, and myself, the diary of a Parselmouth, which has Parseltongue writing on the side of it. The Master told us that these items held a great magical energy that was helping his magic grow stronger."

Harry nodded. "One last question before I move onto business. Have you ever heard of a stone called the Resurection Stone?"

A curious expression crossed Malfoy's face. "Yes, I have heard of such a stone. It is in a children's tale called the Three Brothers. Most Pure-blooded families will have told it to thei-"

"Do not make fun of me, Lucius. I may only be young, but I am well trained by my father and it would be unwise to test my patience."

"I am sorry, My Prince," Lucius bowed. "There are those who follow a fools quest to find three items called 'The Deathly Hallows' – an unbeatable wand, a cloak of invisibility, and a stone of resurrection. If brought together by one person, said person would become 'Master of Death'. The symbol of the Hallows is a triangle, a vertical line and a circle. But it is an idiotic quest; there can be no resurrection stone as it is impossible to bring back the dead. The closest thing someone could get to bringing back the dead is if they became a Necromancer, and there hasn't been one in over five hundred years."

"Yes… Tiberius the Terrible."

"There are only a few who have the power to become true Necromancers; even the Dark Lord isn't powerful enough to become a true Necromancer. And even if he was, the Dark Lord wouldn't risk turning himself into a Dementor!"

Harry nodded, remembering something Voldemort had said to him about the subject when trying to make History of Magic fun for him.

"Well, thank you, Lucius, for those answers. Now, for the business side of things. I grant you acting command status for the time being. The raids and attacks must continue. Make it look like nothing's happened. If anyone questions your status, I'll make sure they know their place. Use somewhere other than the Manor for the gatherings. We want to keep them on their toes. Report to me after every meeting and raid by means of this," Harry handed Lucius a scroll of parchment he'd charmed to act like the Diary he'd received from his father. "It will instantly send the message you write on it to the parchment I have. I'll stay at the Potter's for now and give you information, and perhaps, during school term, the Dark Prince will even make an appearance."

Replacing the silver mask, Harry nodded his goodbye as Lucius bowed and left the store, smirking underneath it as he watched Borgin clumsily trip over his robes to open the door for him. Pulling up his hood, Harry stepped out and, making sure nobody was watching, pulled off the mask and turned to Draco and his cousin.

"Draco," Harry nodded to Draco and smiled warmly. "How've you been?"

"Good," Draco smirked. "Unlike you. Stuck in a - what was it? Ah yes – 'Gryffindorish Prison'." Harry groaned.

"So, who's your lady friend?" he asked, winking at Draco's cousin.

"This is-"

"Kaelyn Lestrange," she stated proudly.

Harry took her hand and kissed it playfully. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms Lestrange. Harry Seiko."

"I know, my mother has tol-" Lucius interrupted her with a cough.

"I believe you should be going, Mr Seiko."

Harry nodded and bid farewell to Draco and Kaelyn and ran down Nocturne Ally and to Diagon Ally and to Flourish and Blotts. Making sure everything was in place for his Harry Seiko: boy-who's-just-lost-his-mother, Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts, a scared and weak expression on his face as he ran up to the Potter family.

"There you are, Harry! I-we thought we lost you for a moment." Said Jane, letting out a sigh of relief as well as a slight blush that she quickly passed off for it being too hot in the bookshop.

Harry told them how he'd landed in a small, second-hand shop and how the woman who owned it had forced fed him some biscuits and tea for being 'Too Skinny'. Thankfully, they accepted the story. The rest of the day went relatively quickly as they bought their school supplies as well as ice creams. The day was moderately alright, if you could say being forced to hang out with a family you absolutely despised. The day, luckily, abruptly ended when Rita Skeeter showed up with a photographer for an interview.

----------------------------------

Over the next few days, Harry spent most of his time in his room or in the Potter Mansion Library, searching for anything to do with the Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Stone or Soul Magic. Lily had tried to start up a conversation with him, every time she saw him, but Harry had mostly tried to ignore her, mainly to make sure he wouldn't suddenly start to torture her, blow his cover and have to be on the run until his father returned. His birthday came and went, with presents from his friends from Hogwarts. Draco had given him a professional practise Snitch (_Trust Draco to send me something to do with Quidditch_, Harry thought smiling); Theo, a new set of wizard chess pieces; and from Blaise he received something he'd not expected, a Parseltongue scroll, with a note attached. The note read:

_Harry,_

_I found this in the attack a few weeks ago and thought of you when I saw the squiggles on it that looked a lot like snakes. I think it's got some spell on in Parseltongue. _

_Have fun,_

_Blaise_

From his 'Friends' in the other houses, Harry had received a sneak-a-scope, a set of wizard chess pieces, a wand holder, a pair of dragon hide boots, and even some Magical Cosmetic products from Pansy Parkinson, who'd always told him his hair was too messy, as well as on other miscellaneous items.

----------------------------------

On August 13th, two things interesting happened.

"Lily! Lily I got them! I've been promoted! I've _finally_ been promoted! Scrimgeour said that he was incredibly proud of my work! I'm _Head Auror_!" Shouted James, rushing out of the Fireplace, waving five tickets in the air.

Lily came out of the kitchen to find out what was happening. Even though there were House-elves to do the cooking, Lily still loved to cook by herself.

"Get everyone together and I've got something else as well– even Harry."

Once everyone had gathered in the sitting room – even Harry – James began. "Alright, get ready for this… On the 25th of this month, all of us are going… get ready for it… to watch the Four Hundred and Twenty-Second _Quidditch World Cup Final_!"

Only Sam cheered.

"Is no-one excited? We're going to be in the Ministers Box! The best view in the whole stadium! It's Ireland versus Bulgaria! This is going to be an amazing game! Jane, you like Quidditch, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, dad, it's just I was going to go to the Burrow to see Ginny." She said softly.

James grinned. "They're all coming as well. Well, except from Molly." That cheered Jane up. "Lils, I thought you liked Quidditch?"

Lily laughed. "Do you even know me at all?" James blushed.

"Well, how about you Harry, I've no idea about you. D'you like Quidditch?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well it doesn't really matter, cause you're all coming, whether you like it or not. And that's final!"

James stormed off, ranting about not having a family that liked Quidditch, Lily returned to the Kitchen, Jane and Sam to whatever they were doing before and Harry back to the Library, thinking that the world cup would be an excellent place to stir up the Wizarding world. Once he got back to the library and continued with the search of the library.

It was by chance that he stumbled across a reference of Soul Magic. And what was surprising was it was in a book about the Potter family History, written by a man named Abraxas Potter.

We enter into the 12th century and the birth of three babies – two boys and a girl. The mother was from the family Gaunt, who, back then, were renown for naming their children after the first thing the child opened their eyes to. The first boy opened his eyes to a passing lion, and was named Leo; the second boy opened his eyes to the sun, and was named Sol; and the girl opened her eyes to her father dying and was so named Nex. Friends of the family were saying it was a bad omen to name a child after death, but the mother was too distraught over her husband's untimely death to care. Throughout the generations of Potter, there has only ever been one wizard that has strayed off the tracks. 

T_he girl grew into an extremely beautiful, cold, young woman and after she left Hogwarts spent many years travelling the world, learning secret arts and magicks that were banned in England. She returned changed – the Dark Magic she had performed had altered her mind, body and soul. No longer was she an attractive young girl, but a dark and dangerous seductress. She had the looks of a goddess and men fell at her feet, begging for her to be theirs. Of course, she took advantage of this and was able to make them her willing servants. She walked the country, chaos left in her wake. It was said that when she became furious, her auburn hair turned to flames._

_Rumours flew she had split her soul apart in two and hid half of it inside of her wand to make herself more powerful so that if she were killed, her soul would remain on earth and before she could pass, would have to emend it by returning. She called this object a Horcrux. No more shall be said on the subject._

_Nex ruled Britain for three years, and had a great army at her disposal. She only believed in power, and that power was something you were born with, not passed down through blood. Her saying was: '_There is no Good and Evil, there is only Power, and those too weak to seek it.' _It is said she fell in love with _

This was a stroke of great luck as he read the passage about the Horcrux again. _Could this what father meant? _Thought Harry, _Could he have made a Horcrux? _

----------------------------------

Unluckily, Harry had found no other reference about a Horcrux, and a book did mention it, it only ever said '_The Horcrux is that of the most evil magic, we shall say no more,_' which was frustrating to say the least. But at least he knew a few things about it: It was an either magically powerful or important object; it contained a fragment of the wizard's soul; and would keep the wizard soul on earth even if its body was destroyed, therefore, keeping the wizard 'Immortal'.

Although, that did not bring Harry any closer to finding out how to bring Voldemort back, but if he had created a Horcrux, then he would not need the Resurrection stone. That was the hard question, if he should search for Hallows or Horcruxes. If he searched for Horcruxes and found out that there were none, then he would still have to search for Hallows. But if he searched for Hallows, and found out he didn't need them, it wouldn't bring him closer to bringing back his father. However, he _would_ be a Hallow closer to being Master of Death. _I wonder if father has ever heard of the Hallows._

Returning to his room from the Library, Harry noticed that the communication scroll on his desk was glowing slightly. Rushing over, he tapped his wand on the scroll and it quickly unrolled.

_My Prince,_

_Your suggestion of a raid after the final match of the Quidditch World Cup is a success among the other Death Eaters. After the fall of their Lord, they are anxious to show the Wizarding world that although we do not have our Master to govern us, we are still loyal to the cause. Your appearance will spur on the Death Eaters that know of you, and instil fear into those that haven't heard of you._

----------------------------------

With a thud, Harry landed on his feet and let go of the drink can Portkey before following the Potter clan to the small shed where they paid owner of the campsite and heading to where they would be setting up their tents. Harry almost burst out laughing at the sight of the oddly dressed wizards and witches walking around the campsite, trying to be inconspicuous as they passed the Camp Manager.

With a quick wave of his wand, James set up a tent with two compartments in - one for the girls and one for the boys – and everyone began to unpack. Harry chose the bunk farthest away from James and Sam and placed his trunk at the end of the bed, making sure that all the charms and spells to keep it locked and safe were still holding strong.

Standing up, James went outside, pointed his wand at the ground, and conjured a magical blue flame. Another flick and a twig a little off the fire was transfigured into a hovering stove.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." James said, proudly puffing out his chest.

----------------------------------

Finally it was the day of the Match and Harry was climbing the stairs with the Potters to reach the Minister's box. Earlier in the day, Harry had gone out in search of Draco and Lucius, knowing that they would also be here. Once he'd found them, Harry spent the rest of the day exploring the campsite, amusing themselves with the ridiculous muggle clothes that some wizards were sporting as well as the weird and unusual tents. The Malfoy tent was of course, the most spectacular as it was a small, white palace in its own right, proudly bearing the Malfoy coat of arms, with two pure white peacocks strolling at the entrance. It was quite eccentric, even if the Malfoys always went a bit over the top.

As they entered the top box, the four Potters and Harry were greeted by the Minister with a short sentence of 'Ah, Head Auror Potter – I heard about your promotion' before walking over to the empty seats between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Harry sat down next to Draco and smirked to him as he noticed the slightly shocked looks the Potters where giving him. They had obviously thought that Harry would rather have sat next to the Weasleys than a family of Death Eaters, seeing as his 'Mother' was killed by one.

"Here," Said Draco, handing Harry a pair of Omnioculars. "I got you these."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry replied, before nodding his acknowledgement to Lucius and smiling warming to Narcissa, who was donning an elegant mask, which all Traditional pure-blooded women wore on occasions like these, covering only the top half of her face.

She smiled back as Ludo Bagman charged into the box and said excitedly, "Ready to go, Minister?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge, sitting back in his slightly more comfortable chair than the rest.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and spoke "Sonorus!" before speaking over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands. "Welcome everyone - Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup Final!" The thunder the crowds made was unbelievable. Ludo raised his voice as loud as he could get and even with the Sonorus charm on, could only just be heard over the monstrous din. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

A hundred extremely beautiful Veela's glided out onto the field, dancing energetically, their golden hair and pale skin making them look like angels. Harry quickly raised his Occlumency Shields to stop himself from making a fool of himself and sat back in his chair to watch the Veela's dance. Looking around, Harry saw Lucius calmly take out his wand and cast a spell on Draco to stop him from soiling the Malfoy name – Harry laughed as Draco sat back down with a bulge in his trousers. On the other side, Lily was smacking James for staring like a moron, and the entire Weasley clan was on the edge of the box, looking over gawking, with the exception of the only redheaded girl and the muggleborn Granger.

The Veela's began to file of the pitch again, wiggling their arses for the whole of the stadium to see as the air was filled with yells of frustration and nearly every man sat back down with slightly tighter robes.

Ludo introduced the Irish team's mascots and the stadium watched as Leprechauns flooded the stadium, zooming through, throwing out galleons. Harry laughed as he watched most of the Weasleys catch them, not knowing that Leprechaun gold was fake. Harry nudged Draco and nodded over to the redheaded family.

"Idiots," Mumbled Draco.

----------------------------------

The match ended with Krum catching the snitch but the Irish winning. The Potters went with the Weasleys back to their tent to join the celebrations of the Irish. With everyone occupied, Harry snuck out back to the Potter's tent and grabbed the scroll Blaise had given him from his trunk, before quickly going to the Malfoy's palace-like tent and meeting up with Lucius, who was already in his Death Eater robes and mask. Harry smirked as he entered, conjured his silver mask, and transfigured his robes into that of Dark Prince ones.

Lucius bowed. "The others shall be here shortly."

Draco walked up to Harry, a serious expression on his face. "Harry, I want to join the Death Eaters. Let me come with you."

Harry chuckled. "You do realise that these are my Father's followers, I am only… babysitting them."

Draco frowned. "Then let me join you. I'll be your first follower. My father has taught me how to use dark magic that flows through my veins as a Malfoy, I can use it tonight."

"Draco, your one of my best friends. You won't just be my follower; you'll be my second in command." Harry smirked. "I _am_ the future ruler of the world." Harry held out his hand, and Draco grasped it. "But not tonight. Your still inexperienced - Well, so am I, but I know curses you couldn't even dream of. I might not have had a chance to really put them to use, but I've trained most of my life for the moment to show of my skill and educate the Wizarding World of the terror of the Dark Prince."

----------------------------------

Looking around, Jane frowned and asked her mother, "Where's Harry?"

An explosion ring out over the celebration and the adults inside the tent quickly poked their heads out of the tent to see what was happening. They returned with worried expressions and told the children to hide in the forest. Another explosion, but this time a scream followed. The children ran into the forest, the adults into the fray.

"I've lost my wand!" Shouted Ron, as they entered the forest.

----------------------------------

Screams filled the night as the Death Eaters strolled through the campsite, a family of Muggles hovering above them, terrified of the magic they were held in. A silver-masked figure took the front of the troops; an enormous snake made entirely of flames sprouting from the person's hand, striking at the tents of the fearful wizards and witches, running around like headless chickens – it was pure chaos. Laughter echoed across the screams, and a voice rang out, roaring, "I AM THE DARK PRINCE!"

Men and women, Aurors and Ministry personnel surrounded the group of Dark Wizards, only to be thrown back by either wand or snake. They tactfully retreated slightly, sending stunning curses and ropes at the Death Eaters, merely to have them sent back at them with a surprising speed – it was as if there was a giant invisible dome protecting the masked men and women.

In a blaze of flames, a magnificent Phoenix materialised and attacked the fire serpent, with the caster watching it disappear. The Phoenix vanished for an instant, only to reappear with Albus Dumbledore the next moment.

"Let the muggles go." Bellowed Dumbledore, brandishing his wand in case he needed it.

"Why ever should I do that, Albus, my fathers Death Eaters are having such fun." Harry retorted.

Dumbledore frowned. "Your father?"

"Yes, my father, The Dark Lord Voldemort. I am his heir, the Dark Prince." Harry's wand snaked through the air, leaving behind a trail of flaming letters, reading 'The Dark Prince', before the wand was quickly streaked up wards and a spell shot upwards, exploding in the sky and leaving behind a symbol.

It was the symbol for chaos, with the arrows being snakes and the centre being a skull. The snakes twisted in the sky as a larger snake pushed its way out of the skulls jaw, like a tongue, not dissimilar from the Dark Mark. Harry smirked from beneath the mask.

"How do you like it? I created it myself, I thought, something like my fathers, but with my own touch to it. While his has the snake representing Infinity, I have mine represent Chaos, and the snake emerging from its mouth twist into the symbol for Infinity. So all in all, Chaos Forever. Good, no?"

Dumbledore frowned. "You wish for Chaos Forever? If you ever did find a way to take over, which you never shall, you would keep it in Chaos?"

"No," Harry chuckled. "There will be chaos forever; if I do, by chance, outlive my father and rule, the chaos shall be contained to small areas. I would not wish for my Kingdom to be completely with out order."

"What do you mean by 'outlive your father'? Voldemort is already dead. Defeated by a third year."

The laugh that came from the Dark Prince was wicked, unmerciful and mocking. "You really think a third year could defeat the most powerful sorcerer in the world? Hah! The third year merely removed his spirit from his body and _by accident_ as well! Oh, yes, he meant to kill him, but he never succeeded."

"Why tell me this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Why? Why you ask. Because you ignorant wizards think you're safe. Because you think you can relax now. Because it will fill you with fear. You will never be safe, never know peace, there will always be war, and there will always be death. Why, because I wish to educate you."

"There will be a peace; the light will prevail, if only you could see that. I can see you are only a child, come to me and redeem yourself."

"Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, you are a foolish man. I am no child, I am a Prince, and it is time for you to die. –_**AVADA KEDAVRA!-**_"

----------------------------------

A/N: You know, I _really_ should leave it there, but I want write more… Err… sorry people, it's a cliff hanger and I'm sorry. I _wanted_ to write more, but its late, and I'd like to dedicate a chapter to the fight between Harry and Dumbledore. I'll be making a design of Harry's mark because it's not a very good description. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, LONGEST CHAPTER YET WOOO! Lol.

Dead Paw

Updated 29/10/2007 Monday, 00:25


	7. Chapter 7

Fear The Dark 

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I wish I could own such brilliance as Harry Potter, but alas, I do not.

**Summary**: AU. Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jewelled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash in main Characters.

**Rating:** **M**

Haha! Bane of my Sword seems to have a few things right! Merrymow here you go! Oxiate, I have to leave cliffhangers, its in my nature as a story teller. I love em to Athena. Haha, he is, Emriel. Thanks for the add, hpfananita. Well, maybe, the Potters have just thought he's lost in the crowd, Sonzai Taz. Haha, yes there is a fight, fatcakes and i hope you like it. Well, TuxedoKamenLuver, to make up for such a cruel and unusual cliffhanger, theres a rubbish one at the end of this chapter. But please, dont leave any more tacks on my seat. My arse is really sore now! Haha

----------------------------------

-Curses-

-**Powerful Curses **– (Either strong caster or strong emotion)

/_Parseltongue_/

----------------------------------

**Chapter 7:** Fight, Flight and Tournament Plight

"_**-AVADA KEDAVRA!-**_"

The spell rocketed at Dumbledore with an alarming speed, but was interrupted by the Phoenix that had delivered the aged man here. The Phoenix burst into flames and the ashes dropped to the ground. Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. Though no visible damage was shown on the shield, a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it, creating an oddly chilling sound.

Harry recognised the curse Dumbledore sent; it was a spell sparsely used and part of the Dark Arts, but not classed as such. The reason it wasn't was because the caster doesn't need to want the effect to happen. The spell itself threw the victim into unconsciousness, while making them relive their worst memories and nightmares. "You do not wish to kill me, Dumbledore?" Harry laughed over the shield before asking sarcastically, "Above such brutality are you?"

"There are other ways of destroying a man. Though you are just a child, I shall not let you succumb to the darkness of Voldemort. You still have a chance to redeem yourself, and if the only way to make you see that you will never win is force, then so be it."

Another jet of green light flew from behind the shield. Dumbledore quickly transfigured a blade of grass into a wall and erected a magical shield as the Killing curse caused the wall to shatter into a thousand pieces. Dumbledore sent a series or restraining curses at Harry, which he quickly deflected, sending them straight back to their caster as well as a few killing curses, just for luck.

While the elder wizard was engaged trying to evade the curse, Harry quickly transfigured a couple of stray leaves caught in the wind into small, metal ball barings and blasted them with an astounding velocity at Dumbledore, hitting him in the thigh and stomach. Dumbledore let out a cry of pain as the ball bearings drove themselves through him before quickly healing the wounds they cause and dodging another Avada Kedavra.

"What ever is the matter, Headmaster? Not in _pain_ are you? -_**Ignicis Sperpentis!-**_"

Touching his wand to the palm of his hand, Harry blew into the flame that had ignited and the snake emerged once more. Rearing from Harry's palm, the snake was ready to strike. Dumbledore flicked his wand quickly as the fire serpent struck, turning it to water which splashed around the silver shield, which Harry quickly transfigured into 7 serpents, ordering them to attack the wizard.

A strange sensation rushed through Harry as he realised Anti-Apparation wards had just been set up. _Little work it will do, I don't even know how to Apparate yet!_ Turning his back to Dumbledore for a moment, Harry ordered the Death Eaters to try and disable the wards around them.

"My Prince!" shouted one of the Death Eaters as magical ropes flew at him.

Harry quickly erected a shield around himself and watched the robes bounce of it. "Cursing your opposition while their back is turned. Not very Wizard-like. Tut-tut."

"This is no basic duel. As you said earlier, 'This is War,'"

"Very well then, I shall not hold back."

"Nor me,"

"-_**Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Ræpio! Stupefy! Atrox Mortalitas! Noctis Mortuus! Avada Kedavra! Legilimens! Avada Kedavra!-**_"

Spells shot between Harry and Dumbledore with such speed and rapidity that the Death Eaters, Aurors and Ministry personnel stopped their own duels to watch the one between to incredibly powerful wizards. The Dark Prince conjured a wall of steel around himself and began to make circular patterns with his wand, changing the wall into a fierce blaze of blue Dragon Fire. Cracking his wand like a whip, Dumbledore transfigured the fire into a boulder, firing it back at Harry.

Harry flicked his right hand and, seizing the wand of his father that shot out of his sleeve; he crossed the two wands over and struck them both towards the boulder, hurling two cutting curses towards it. The curses sliced through the boulder and it broke apart, pieces of it soaring past Harry's face, scarcely missing him.

Whipping the two wands together once again, acid shot forth from the tips of both, forcing Dumbledore to summon a fallen tree in the way. Retaliating with a stupefying spell, Dumbledore quickly apparated closer to Harry and hastily conjured some ropes.

Harry jumped and rolled out of the way, readying his wand to fire another spell. Pain shot through him and he doubled over. The Death Eaters gave anxious shout as his vision clouded over and he blacked out.

"My faithful servant…" Harry heard a cold, high voice say. "You have returned to me."

"I am glad I can be of service to you once more. My mother did me a great favour last week. Her sacrifice will be used for our cause."

"Yes, yes… Prepare the cauldron. After the ritual, I shall be at least partway there to acquiring a body for my self. And once I am completely whole again, your service shall be greatly rewarded…"

"Thank you again, my Lord. I will not let you-"

Harry woke up panting, a wand tip pointing at the bridge of his nose. "I said, do you yield?"

Confused, Harry stared up at the wizard whose wand was currently trained on him. His eye's widened as he focused on a carving on Dumbledore's wand.

"The mark of the Hallows!" Whispered Harry, his eyes

"Do you yield?" asked Dumbledore again.

Clearing his head, Harry subtly placed his hand on the floor underneath Dumbledore's feet, shook his head, and shouted "-_**Terra Momentum!-**_"

The ground shook underneath them and Harry took the moment of surprise on Dumbledore's face as his ticket out of there. He shot off the ground over to the Death Eaters, sending a disarming spell towards Dumbledore as he went. Grabbing hold of Lucius, he got the bewildered Death Eater to apparate them into the forest, looking back just as the disarming spell neared Dumbledore…

----------------------------------

"Come _on_, Ronald! Which do you value more? Your wand or your life?"

Ron huffed. "I suppose," Green light lit up the forest and Ron shivered. "Where are Fred, George and Sam?"

Jane let out a cry. "I hope they're okay. Mum would kill me if she found out I left him with Fred and George."

"Yeah, well, I think unless we want to be killed anyway, we should move further into the forest." Ginny motioned for them to move quicker.

Shouts and screams echoed the forest, and the sound of a mighty battle rang in each of the four student's ears. They continued onward, trying to ignore the flashed of green and red they illuminated the forest.

Not wanting to remain in silence, Ron tried to start a conversation. "Maybe I left it back at the tent? I could quickly go back and get it! It wouldn't be too hard-"

"Do you really think you could just waltz back to your tent, grab your wand and get back into the forest before anyone notices you?" Said a drawling voice from behind them. The group raised their lit wands (with the exception of Ron) to the source of the voice. "Especially with her with you."

Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby them, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene on the campsite through a gap in the trees.

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" snapped Hermione defiantly

"Granger, they're after _muggles_, d'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Why don't you just go and fuck off, Malfoy, nobody wants you around." Barked Ron, wishing he had his wand so he could curse Malfoy into oblivion.

"Language, Weasley, but if you think they won't be able to spot a mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Shouted Ron. Hermione quickly seized Ron's arm, restraining him as he took a step towards Malfoy and whispering for him to forget it.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they'd heard yet. Several people nearby screamed.

Malfoy chuckled softly. "Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue the muggles?"

"Where're _your_ parents?" said Jane, her temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling. "Well… If they were, I wouldn't likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh, come on," Said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy. "Let's go and find the others."

"Well, keep that bushy head down, Granger," Sneered Malfoy.

----------------------------------

With a silent crack, Lucius and Harry apparated into the forest.

"What were you _thinking_? I'm sorry if I speak out of terms, my Prince, but I must say that Dumbledore is an extremely powerful and talented wizard, it was fool-"

Harry grinned. "Foolish? Of course it was, but I've learned a _great_ deal about Albus Dumbledore tonight, oh yes I have. A _very_ great deal…" Harry began to move through the forest, using his wand as a direction to the other children running in the forest. "Lucius, round up the rest of the Death Eaters and get out of here. I shall return to the Potter's. See you on the first of September."

Harry began to walk off when Lucius coughed to get his attention. "You mask, my Prince…"

Laughing, Harry banished it and continued further into the forest.

----------------------------------

The events of the night before were the main article in the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning. Harry sat in his room, chuckling over the success of that night – the introduction of the Dark Prince, the unveiling of his mark, _and_ the knowledge of the existence of the Elder Wand –_ and if the Elder Wand exists, then so must the Resurrection Stone._ One problem was that he would have to win it from Dumbledore in a duel, or by killing him, and Harry didn't think he would be able to get a good enough chance to do that.

The only thing that really worried Harry was the vision he had had… He was sure it was of Voldemort and some Death Eater, but he did not recognise the voice, and though the face did slightly remind him of someone, he could not put the face to a name.

Putting that out of his mind for the moment, Harry returned to the Potter Library and began his search for more reference to the Deathly Hallows – Master of Death didn't sound too bad, after all.

With September first drawing closer, Harry was rushed to find an answer in the Potter library with _anything_ about the Hallows. It was perfectly possible to trace the wand's course through history – there were a few gaps, sometime long ones, where it vanished from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but it always resurfaced. The last known whereabouts of the Elder Wand was with Gregorovitch, the Wand Maker, until some unknown person stole it from him. Harry was beginning to think it was Dumbledore had stolen it, until he remembered that Dumbledore had probably always been incredibly goody-two-shoes. But the rest of the Hallows, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility, where near impossible to find.

After a lot of thought, Harry began to believe that it was Grindelwald that stole the wand and used it to gain himself power. Dumbledore had most likely taken it from him after their 'Spectacular Duel'. That was the most reasonable answer for Dumbledore having the Elder Wand. Of course, Dumbledore could be leading a life of crime on the side.

Chuckling, Harry returned to his room and began to pack for Hogwarts.

----------------------------------

As September fell upon them, the young witches and wizards of the United Kingdom flocked to Kings Cross-Station to board the Hogwarts Express ready for a new year of their magical education. The Potters, Sirius and Harry Apparated into the cloakroom just off from the Barrier that hid the Wizarding World from its Muggle counterpart. Crossing the barrier, they threw a quick glance at the clock before making their goodbyes. Harry quickly boarded before he was sucked in to the emotional farewells that Lily was currently giving and made his way to the compartment at the very back of the train, throwing out two unsorted students out of it. He didn't have to wait long, as Blaise walked into the compartment, levitating his trunk into the rack above.

"Hey, Harry," Blaise dropped into the seat opposite him. "How's your summer been?"

Looking up, Harry slyly replied "I'm sure you've heard about the World Cup? There's an exceptional picture of me in the Daily Prophet conjuring the fire snake. That parchment you gave me was an excellent help - that was the first spell on there."

Laughing Blaise summoned a book from his trunk and leaned back in the seat. "I'm glad I could help." Looking uncertainly out of the window, Blaise sighed. "Looks like it's about rain…"

After a few minutes, Draco walked in and, as always, armed with his two minions, Crabbe and Goyle. "Beat it," Said Draco to the two goons who were waiting patiently outside for orders. They nodded and retreated to the compartment next door.

"Honestly Draco, I don't know why you insist on having those two blockheads around all the time!"

"Nice to see you too, Harry." he replied sarcastically. "Father says that I should have them around in case of trouble."

Flicking his hand around the room, Harry erected a silencing charm. "Of course,"

"Blaise, have you heard what's happening this year?" asked Draco, as he settled down into the compartment.

The conversation continued like this as the train began its lengthy journey to Hogwarts, bringing more people to the compartment. Pansy Parkinson was the first to enter, immediately rushing to Draco's side. The only difference this year was that Draco had finally found out what 'uses' a love-struck woman could have. Theo was next before finally the Alliances he'd made in other houses. There were Wayne Hopkins and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff, Pureblooded, Kevin Entwhistle, Mandy Brocklehurst and Morag MacDougal from Ravenclaw, Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin and lastly, from Gryffindor there was Dean Thomas.

The compartment enlarged itself to fit everybody in. Harry mentally smirked as he got everyone's attention. "The information I am about to tell you all is something that can and will seriously effect what you think of me. I will let you decide what to do with it. But if you wish that you never heard what I am about to say, you will arrive at Hogwarts with no recollection of what was conversed, it is entirely up to you."

Harry waited until everyone had soaked that in before he continued. "My name is Harry Seiko; I am the Heir of the ancient and most noble line of Slytherin as well as the Heir of Lord Voldemort. I am also known as the Dark Prince and I am telling you this because I wish for you to join me. I know that each and every one of you in this compartment feel squashed by the image of someone more 'talented' than you, and I am giving you a chance to step out of those shadows." Harry glanced at the door. "The door is sealed with a Parseltongue spell; I wouldn't try to leave if you valued your life." Smirking, he decided to add something his father would have said. "You have 30 seconds to make your decision."

Immediately, Susan Bones stood up in protest. "I want to leave." She snapped. "I don't want to be part of a group of murderers-" began Susan Bones, but before she could finish her sentence, Harry had already struck her down with a memory charm.

"Go on then, blast me with your wand, I want out as well." Stated Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Sorry to lose such a… talented girl." Harry carefully worded, his eyes flashing down to her breasts "–Obliviate- Anyone else? No? Good,"

Unlocking the door, Harry levitated the two unconscious girls into the hallway before enervating them and reminding them that they were going to find another carriage. Returning to the compartment, Harry once again locked the door and set up secrecy, silencing and privacy spells in Parseltongue, but, looking to the petite blond girl on Draco's arm, unlocked the doors, wiped her memory put her into the carriageway and locked the doors once more.

"By remaining, you have joined me and, through me, the Dark side. I will not ask you to kill needlessly, that's a pleasure for me and my father," a few laughed. "But this is a war, and you will eventually have to, not matter what side you are on. By joining me now, I am giving you the chance to train and become stronger for it. If you still wish to leave, quickly do so," When no one left, Harry continued. "Draco Malfoy, step forward to receive your mark."

----------------------------------

The rest of the train ride went smoothly; those that were marked became the Serpents of Chaos. While at school, Harry would cast a Parseltongue glamour charm over the marks so that nobody could see it, and because it was Parseltongue, it meant that only another Parselmouth could undo it. Harry told them that when there would be a meeting, practise, or he urgently needed to talk to them, he would summon them via the Chaos Mark.

Draco left to find Pansy after everything was settled, and returned half an hour later looking incredibly relaxed with grin plastered onto his face. Harry chuckled to himself as Draco sat back down and quickly fell asleep.

The young wizard leaned back in his own seat and, with a subconscious twitch, clutched at the golden locket beneath his robes. It'd had begun when he had killed Voldemort, reminding him of the time he had spent with his father and, even though most of that time was spent training, he would not have given it up for anything in the world.

The feast went by quickly enough, with Dumbledore announcing the new DADA teacher as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and the return of the Triwizard Tournament, before sending the students off to their beds. Harry's last thought as he drifted to sleep that night was, _Dumbledore seems less enthusiastic…_

----------------------------------

With Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arriving in October, the entirety of the staff of Hogwarts was trying to get the old castle to look its best.

Harry and Blaise, and the rest of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Fourth Years hurried into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The two quickly claimed the back seats with the other Serpents of Chaos. All of the Ravenclaw's looked eager to finally have their lesson with the ex-Auror, while most of the Hufflepuff's looking slightly nervous. No one knew much about Moody, other than he was fairly intimidating, according to the students who had already had a class with him.

"I wonder what he's going to teach us." mused Blaise.

"Most likely he'll teach us typical Fourth Year material, like counter curses and defensive jinxes, Blaise. This _is_ Defence Against the Dark Arts class, after all." replied Harry as he summoned his book from his bag. "I hope he's better than Lockhart, Quirrell was the only good teacher we've had."

"You can put those books away," came a voice from the doorway, causing almost everyone to jump in surprise. Professor Moody stood there for a moment, taking in their shocked looks with a half-smirk on his face, before walking, or, more accurately, limping, to his desk. "You won't need them. Not today, at least."

Harry began to put away their books though his eyes never left the hobbling teacher as he began to gather glass jars from behind the desk.

"According to the Ministry," began Moody loudly, reciting something he'd said a few years before. "I'm to teach you countercurses and a few jinxes, and no real curses until your sixth year. But Dumbledore thinks you need to be ready for the real world, and in order to do that you need to know exactly what you're fighting against."

Harry leaned forward, wondering whether Moody would perform Dark Magic. The Hufflepuff's that had chosen the front row nervously shook as Moody's magical eye glanced over them.

"Which three curses do the Ministry punish most heavily for?" asked Professor Moody. The class remained silent. Rolling his good eye, Moody pressed on. "Well, go on, raise your hands!"

Most of the Ravenclaw's put their hands up. Knowing what they'd be studying the Unforgivable curses, Harry leaned back again. That was too easy, though he didn't raise his hand. If he suddenly started spouting out knowledge of Dark Curses in the middle of class, people just _might_ get a bit suspicious.

"Zabini," said Moody, pointing to Blaise.

The rest of the class passed quickly, and soon the bell had wrung and the students were filing the hallways, heading for lunch.

"I can't _believe_ Dumbledore told him to do such things..." muttered one of the Hufflepuff's angrily. "Having Professor Moody show us Dark Arts curses in class, _illegal_ curses! It's insane!"

Harry and Blaise rolled their eyes as they passed them. _Wimps._ It was just a few Dark Curses! If this is what they were like about a spider, they had no hope of every surviving in the Wizarding World. _Especially with me in it. _It wasn't as if Moody killed anyone! Well, other than the spiders, but they didn't count. In his opinion it had been a great class.

They continued toward the Great Hall for lunch in silence, each thinking about what the Professor had talked about in his lesson.

----------------------------------

The month of September quickly departed and October, and with it brought Professor Moody keeping an annoyingly close eye on Harry, which was distressed him slightly as it caused him to worry if the Professor knew of his alter-ego. Throughout the month of October, Harry could see that those who wished to enter the Triwizard Tournament were studying restlessly, trying to cram new spells, enchantments and curses into their minds as best they could. Harry laughed as he saw one person try to use an enlightenment charm during lunch, only to have it throw custard into his face.

When October twenty-ninth came upon them a notice surfaced in the Ravenclaw common room.

_The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving tomorrow night at six thirty. Classes will end an hour early in order for students to prepare to greet our guests. All students are to be in the Entrance Hall at six o'clock._

----------------------------------

The rows of Hogwarts students stood shivering in the early winter cold, waiting for a sign of the arriving students. A young boy yelled and pointed to the sky – there, driven by winged horses, was a flying carriage, which, when it touched down, was much bigger than what was needed to fit a normal sized witch or wizard. Of course, the woman that stepped out of it was not normal sized - Madam Maxime, the Headmistress for Beauxbatons, towered at an enormous 8ft 8, just the tiniest bit smaller than Hagrid, a gaggle of giggling girls and boys stepping elegantly after her, wearing thin blue silk robes. As soon as they had left the carriage, they began shivering, not used to the coldness of Scotland. Madam Maxime and Dumbledore exchanged words, which Harry could not be bothered to listen to, before she stepped quickly inside, escaping the low temperatures.

A few minutes past, before a ship rose from the murky depths of the lake, anchoring at the shore and letting off a band of young wizards and witches in burgundy uniforms and heavy, expensive looking fur coats. Harry rolled his eyes as many of the Hogwarts population gasped at the sight of Viktor Krum stepping off the ship. They marched towards the castle in, Igor Karkaroff leading them proudly as they filed past the Hogwarts students, in perfect uniform.

The students quickly followed Dumbledore back inside and sat down at their respective tables, with the Beauxbatons students sitting with the Ravenclaw's and the Durmstrang students sitting with the Slytherin's. Harry glanced at Draco, to see him smirking at Weasley while talking to Krum. A beautiful Beauxbatons girl came and sat next to him and Harry flashed Draco a grin. Draco chuckled from next to Krum.

The girl, as Harry was soon told, was Fleur Delacour, and was incredibly chatty. From the looks most of the boy, and many of the girls, were giving her, Harry guessed that she was part Veela.

Once the golden plates where cleared, Dumbledore rose, casting silence across the hall. "The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to start with a few words of explanation. Let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation" – there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

Dumbledore nodded to Filch the caretaker, who had been prowling unnoticed in the corner of the Hall, who approached with a great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. The students began murmuring about what was in the casket, each with their own ridiculous ideas.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways; their daring, their powers of deduction, their magical prowess and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. An impartial selector will choose the champions: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line,

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

As Harry returned to the Ravenclaw Tower, he blocked out the shouts of protest coming from the students and quickly sent up a silencing charm around his bed before climbing in and quickly nodding off into an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmarish dreams.

----------------------------------

"Good night's sleep, Harry?" chuckled Blaise, as Harry fell into his seat.

Growling, Harry replied, "Very funny. For your information I got nearly no sleep last night I had another vi…" he trailed off, realising that he had not yet told anyone of the vision he'd had while duelling Dumbledore.

Blaise' face immediately turned serious. "A vision? Since when have you been having visions?"

Giving Blaise a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it,' Harry replied, "I didn't have a vision."

Blaise ignored him and continued. "This could be incredibly serious, Harry, what if it was someone trying to invade your mind?"

Realising he couldn't win the argument; he answered "I-it was someone invading my mind… It was… it was if I was in someone _else's _mind… I-I-I think it might have been my father's mind…"

Some of the other Ravenclaw's looked at him suspiciously, determining whether Harry was telling the truth or not, studying him and working out what this all meant. _Typical Ravenclaws._ Thought Harry, ignoring their scrutinising looks.

"I'm going to Charms,"

----------------------------------

"Mr Seiko, wake up immediately!"

Harry immediately bolted upright in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "My apologies, Professor McGonagall, but I was not asleep. Merely, resting my eyes." _I can't sleep anyway, not with those visions…_

Her eyes narrowed. "Then I suppose you'll be able to perform a perfect switching spell on this guinea fowl for a guinea pig?" Snapped the Professor.

"I could, but what use is switching a on a guinea fowl?"

"Five points from Ravenclaw for disrespect. Now perform the spell."

Sighing in submission, Harry took his wand from up his sleeve and with a quick flick of his wand; the guinea fowl became a guinea pig. Huffing, she returned the points, adding an extra two for the excellence of the spell. He placed his head down on the table once more and began again practising his Occlumency.

He was never very good at it, and when his father was just his master, he used to be cursed for not being able to master it in a year, which was apparently how long it took him to do it. Harry had promised himself that he would master it before his father returned.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, and the students began to file out of the classroom, with some time to spare before they were to go down for dinner and the choosing of the champions. Harry retreated back to Ravenclaw Tower and flopped into one of the chairs in front of the fire.

"A most unruly manner for the heir of the Dark Lord," said a chilling voice from behind him. Harry jumped from his chair and span around, his wand flying into his hand from its holster.

Harry's eyes suspiciously glanced into farthest corners of the darkness around him, only to be met with the familiar surroundings of the Ravenclaw Common room. There was nothing. Cautiously, Harry sent a small ball of blue fire around the circular room, but was met with nothing. Winter was the cause of the sudden darkness and it was most likely playing tricks on him. Or maybe someone had found out his secret? After using a presence revealing spell, Harry warily sat back down in the chair and missing a pair of eyes glinted in the darkness before blinking out.

----------------------------------

"The Durmstrang Champion is…" Dumbledore snatched the parchment from the air. "Viktor Krum!"

Applause burst from the Slytherin table where the candidates from Durmstrang had gathered, while a polite one spread from the rest of the hall. The Goblet burned red again and spat out another slip of parchment, which Dumbledore once again pinched from the air.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is… Fleur Delacour." Harry had to chuckle as the hall exploded with cheers. _She _definitely_ is part Veela._

The blond followed the brawn through a door at the back of the hall and the applause died.

"And finally, the Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory."

Once more, the hall filled with cheers, mainly from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, as the young wizard went to join the other Champions for the briefing.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily, as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of your support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the Goblet had turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore, cleared his throat, and read out –

"_Jane Potter_."

----------------------------------

Well there you have it. Sorry it took so long, but I've been on an INCREDIBLY strict revising routine for my GCSE's and been denied access to the computer. And then I went away with family and couldn't get any time to write anything. Sorry once more and Happy New Year to those that celebrate it. Sorry once again and leave lots of reviews D

Dead Paw

Updated 8/1/2008 Tuesday 00:19


	8. Chapter 8

Fear The Dark 

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I wish I could own such brilliance as Harry Potter, but alas, I do not.

**Summary**: AU. Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jewelled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash in main Characters.

**Rating:** **T/M**

Hey, so sorry for the slow update, but its been quite hard to fit time to write it. P Anyway, Thankyou for all of the GREAT reviews and Here you go!

----------------------------------

-Curses-

-**Powerful Curses **– (Either strong caster or strong emotion)

/_Parseltongue_/

----------------------------------

**Chapter 8: **The Plan of a Prince.

Jane sat at the Gryffindor table, her mouth hanging open, staring at Dumbledore, who, in turn, was staring at the piece of parchment. Ginny gave Jane a little shove, shaking her out of her stupor. Dumbledore called out her name once more. Jane scowled at Ginny, who gave her a small smile, before cautiously following the other champions to the antechamber behind the head table.

As she entered, she noticed the other three champions situated around the fireplace at the far end of the room, but before she could continue towards them, Fleur Delacour looked up and asked, "Potter? What is it? Did zey send you with a message?"

Jane shook her head and was about to reply when the door burst open and Dumbledore entered, followed by a host of others including Moody, Bagman, Crouch, Snape, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. Ludo Bagman spoke before the others had a chance.

"Well, well, well," the large man said brightly. "As unlikely as it seems, may I be the first to present the _fourth_ Triwizard champion!" He gestured grandly at Jane.

The room was immediately overcome with several shouted objections before Dumbledore regained control of the room.

"I understand your objections," he said calmly, looking at Madame Maxime and Karkaroff in turn. "And if you have an alternative solution, I would be delighted to hear it." He looked at them questioningly, but both remained silent. "I have spoken with Mr. Crouch, and I'm afraid the rules are clear: Jane's name came out of the goblet, and thus she is magically bound to compete in the tournament. There can be no other way."

"This is a joke, right?" Jane blurted. The rest of the room turned to her in astonishment. "That's ridiculous. I didn't put my name it the damn Goblet-" Fleur snorted but Jane ignored her. "And I don't want any part of the tournament, so," she shrugged, "problem solved."

"But of course she iz lying!" Protested Madame Maxime.

"If I really wanted to be in the Tournament, why would I be willing to leave?"

"I'm afraid it's irrelevant," Bagman broke in loudly. "No one knows the rulebook better than Barty, so if he says Jane has to compete, there's no way around it. She'll just have to do the best she can."

"Wait, even if I didn't put my own name in?"

Crouch seemed to stutter for a moment before adopting a sheepish expression.

"I'm sorry to say that has never been an issue before. The age limit was only imposed this year, as you know, and to be chosen as a champion is such an honour that, well," he trailed apologetically. "It's never come up before."

"So what you're saying is that the goblet can force anybody, anywhere into a magically binding contract to compete in the Triwizard tournament, no matter what?" Jane asked incredulously. "What would happen if someone put Dumbledore's name in it and it came out? He'd be forced to compete too?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Crouch snapped. "You entered into the contract when you signed your name on that parchment."

"Let me see that," Jane said, holding her hand out to Dumbledore. The headmaster handed her the parchment and she examined it incredulously.

"This isn't my writing," she exclaimed. "Nothing like my handwriting! If I could go and get one of my books, I'll show you!"

"Zis iz obviously a trick! She will most likely be taking one of 'er friends books!" (**A/N: Right, I'm no good at accents so I'm stopping.**) Protested Madam Maxime, making sure she was blocking the exit.

"Let me see that," Moody said suddenly, grabbing the parchment from Jane. "I can prove who's writing it is. I always carry around my students assignments if I have them so it doesn't take as long to mark." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, which he placed on the floor and enlarged. "-Accio Potter's DADA essay-"

The scroll hopped from the box and into Moody's waiting hand, where he quickly flicked it open and put the scrap to it where it… matched perfectly. Jane couldn't understand it. That honestly wasn't her writing, yet her essay clearly showed that it was.

"I swear it's not my writing. Someone's framing me!" Jane protested.

"But of course the child is lying. She obviously wants the pity and guilt of her Professors to keep her in the Tournament! Though, how she got in is a mystery." snapped Karkaroff, his eyes glaring at Jane.

"It would take an incredibly powerful confudus charm to make the Goblet of Fire forget the only threes schools competed in the Tournament," said Moody, before adding, "My guess is that who ever it was, wasn't doing Potter any favours."

"As refreshing as your paranoia is, _Auror_," Karkaroff spat the last work mockingly. "It does absolutely nothing to help us solve this problem. Though, your knowledge on this subject is suspiciously large."

"It was my job once, as you have reminded me, to think as Dark Wizards do. I would have thought you would have remembered that."

"Wouldn't it be simpler if I just said that I wasn't competing? I never wanted to in the first place!" cut in Jane, before Karkaroff was able to reply.

"You foolish girl," snapped Snape, inputting for the first time since he arrived in the antechamber. "Haven't you been listening to anything? You must compete as the entering of the name into the Goblet is a magically binding contract and the breaking of one would result in one of the three options – Removal of your magic, removal of your soul, or Death."

Snape smirked as he saw Jane go slightly pale.

"While that is true," said Crouch. "Because the contract is with those either underage or still students, the contract is not as serious. Ms Potter will still have to compete."

The room was once again overcome with protests and objections before Dumbledore was able to restore order.

"As I said before," he said calmly. "If anyone has an alternative, I'd be delighted to hear it. If not, I'm afraid we have little choice but to let Jane compete, even if she herself would rather not." He looked at Jane apologetically.

----------------------------------

"Well, that was certainly… unexpected," Chortled Blaise as they returned to the common room.

"Hmm," answered Harry, thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose. But somehow, I have the feeling it was meant to happen."

Blaise turned to Harry. "How so?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But I do have a plan to use this for my advantage…"

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Blaise turned to him, his wand raised in the air and a privacy charm cast around them. "I was wondering when the Serpents would be having their first meeting? It's been around two months since you formed us."

Harry sighed. "I know. I just… I just didn't know what to do. My father has always been portrayed in my mind as a true leader and I worry that I wont live up to his expectations." He unconsciously took the Slytherin locket from under his robes and began stroking it softly, staring into the fire. A sense of calm began to emit from it and once again he was all right. "But I will have to try my hardest."

Blaise, while staring into the fire, could see Harry from the corner of his eyes. He subtly glanced at Harry's eyes for a moment and was certain he saw _something_ in them. Looking down he saw Harry holding, but for the life of him, he couldn't see what.

"What are you holding?"

Glancing back at his eyes, Blaise saw them flash crimson for a moment before returning to the their original startling Avada Kedavra green.

"Nothing," he snapped, letting go of the locket and standing up. "There'll be a meeting tomorrow. I'll alert you the time and place via the mark. Good night, Blaise."

And with that, he stalked upstairs, leaving a startled Blaise behind.

----------------------------------

Harry entered the Forbidden Forest and made his way through the trees until he reached the clearing that he had found earlier to be the best place for their meeting point until they could find a more protected place. Harry flicked his wrist and was dressed in his best duelling robes, his silver mask held in his hand. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on sending a mental message to all of the Chaos Marks and soon, they began to appear one by one.

Once everyone was there, Harry began.

"My friends, it is regretful that we have not yet had the chance to test our skills and allow me train you all. But fortunately, we have found this great space. I have already placed the necessary wards to keep our presence from being detected, our spells traced and our conversations private. But first, place stand to the side, we'll need more room to practise."

The students gathered to one side as Harry closed his eyes, stretched out his arms and opened his palms, concentrating heavily on his magic. They jumped slightly as at least a hundred trees uprooted and shot off further into the forest. Harry smirked as he heard their awed whispered, glad they didn't notice his wand hidden up his sleeve – although he was talented in wandless magic, he wasn't nearly as powerful as to be able to uproot a hundred trees at once. He was glad they thought him powerful, as only power could command in a war.

"Now that the clearing is big enough, I'll inform you of what I wish to teach you. But first, I have to re-educate your perception of my father and why the war started.

"A thousand years ago, in the time of the Founders, Salazar Slytherin discovered something completely by accident. He discovered that there were three sides to the wizarding world – those with an affinity to neutral magic, those with a light magic affinity and those with a dark magic affinity. Those with a neutral were able to control both Light and Dark magic with relative control, though could never be more powerful than one with an affinity to one particular side.

"After delving further into it, Slytherin discovered that the affinity was carried through the blood and that the affinity of the blood, defined the users skill in that area of magic. Although, before Godric Gryffindor branded magic he could not control as 'Dark', Slytherin named it as magic of nature, as it was closer to the, what he believe was the true nature of magic.

"Though after the break up of the Founders, Gryffindor termed all earthbound magic that he could not control as 'Dark' and the magic he could, as 'Light'.

"We, my father and I, that is, fight for the survival of Earthbound or 'Dark' magic. You may have heard that he cares only if your blood is pure, but that is not his main concern. His main priority is for the survival of Dark Magic and power and the most obvious way to keep it alive is by having long lines of dark old Pureblood family's."

After his long explanation, Harry looked at the faces of his Serpents and smirked – not only was it obvious that they did not know this information, but that they were now bathing in a new light of understanding. Morag MacDougal, an incredibly quiet, yet talented, Ravenclaw student spoke up.

"But, if You-Know-Who only wanted to keep the Dar – sorry – Earthbound magic alive by continuing the survival of the Dark Bloodlines, why didn't he try a Political approach? It would have been far easier, and there would have been less bloodshed. I know that both sides lost many in the First War."

Many agreed with him, but Draco countered him. "Do you not think we tried?" He snapped. "We've had people working in the Ministry for many years trying to stop the War and gain more rights for our people. My father for one, is a one of the leading people in the Ministry for our cause."

"Well, if that is the case," began Wayne Hopkins, the only Hufflepuff there. "Then why have you brought together wizards and witches from both Dark and Light sided bloodlines?"

Harry smirked. "Just because I said that the earthbound magic was stronger, doesn't make it the strongest magic there is. There are two sides to anything – Good and Bad, Black and White, Life and Death, Yin and Yang – correct? So, in the elements, the partner of Earth is Air as on an elemental compass they are opposite. Light wizards are more successful at Runes and Wards and protection because the Air's elemental weapon is the Dagger, which must be protected by runes to stay strong." He looked at the baffled faces, chuckled and added. "If that makes any sense at all to you…"

The Ravenclaw Kevin Entwhistle was the first to get it. "So the magic in the Light Bloodlines, and consequently the Light Wizards, are more successful at Protection, which includes Runes and Warding?"

Harry grinned. "Exactly!"

"Then," he began slowly, as if afraid of the answer that was to come. "What about a Vampire's bloodline? What type of magic does it have a claim to?"

There were a few gasps and a bit of shuffling, with a few whispering under their breath before Harry quieted them down and calmly answered, "I wasn't aware that there was a vampire currently being taught at Hogwarts. Before I answer your question, I need to ask one of my own. How is it that you have a wizards magic within you?"

"My mother was a vampire and my father a wizard, and while my mother was already mated with another vampire, she lusted after this wizard. They had an affair, but after my father found out she was a vampire, he tried to kill her. He wasn't successful, thankfully. My mother returned to our clan, but was rejected by everyone but her mate. She gave birth to me some months later and then was killed during a hunt two years afterwards. My mother's mate, who I have always known as my true father, brought me up, but the rest of the clan always rejected me. When I received my Hogwarts letter, my father did everything to stop me from being disowned from the Entwhistle clan and I am stuck on the brink of being removed from the clan."

Harry pondered on this for a moment, staring at Kevin Entwhistle, while the others looked at him in shock. "Do you know anything of your birth father? A name, perhaps?" Kevin shook his head.

"All I know is that he was an incredibly powerful wizard and was part of the First War."

"You will need a Lineage Potion. It is incredibly difficult to brew and many of the ingredients are Ministry regulated, but I will make it for you. On second thought, I will brew it for everyone in the Serpents to find any special traits that you're family may posses. That way we can work on bringing out those powers to make you stronger. Now," He clapped his hands together. "Enough with the explanations, today we will be boosting your basic arsenal of spells. For starters, **-Protego-**," A blue shield quickly emerged from his outstretched hand. "Is the basic shield charm. I want you to pair off with someone roughly the same magical ability and cast practise the charm with the other partner casting low level jinxes and curses. Then move higher and higher in power. I will be moving through you all and correcting your stances, pronunciation and power."

As everyone paired off, Harry moved to Draco and Blaise, his mood more normal than the day before around Blaise. "I hope that you won't call Kevin Entwhistle, or anyone for that matter, a 'Dirty half breed' in my presence again. If you haven't forgotten, I happen to be a Half Blood. You may be my second in command, but that wont stop me from cursing you silly." He smirked.

Draco chuckled uncertainly. "Of course."

Blaise took this moment to throw a curse at Draco, who only just managed to send up a shield strong enough to absorb it. Draco smirked and quickly sent back a curse from behind the shield. As the two began to trade spells from behind their shields, Harry began to wind his way through the other pairs, correcting anything that was wrong with their spell casting. The main problem was their stances – they stood as if they were under inspection from a teacher, not as though they were actually fighting another wizard.

"Listen up, everyone here has the potential to be great duellists, but your stances are incredibly poor. How do you expect to be in control of a battle situation if your stance is off?" Harry moved to his duelling stance. "Watch me. You should stand to the side, with your wand arm out, easy on your leading foot so you can easily dodge a spell, and your other arm by, or near your face. That way, if you have a second wand, it can quickly come in with another curse and you'll minimise your target. Practise it. You will see a great improvement if you do."

At the end of the session, Harry gathered the Serpents around him. "This was a great first session. I'm pleased with all of you. You will see a lot of improvement in your ability from that particular stance. I shall contact you for the next session. In the coming weeks we will study non-verbal spells, before moving to combative spells and other such things. I must warn you that we will be practising dark magic, and that because of those of you with light magic in their bloodlines, we will be doing it sparingly at first." There were a few small groans. "Unless, that is, you wish to suffer from a Dark Magic Addiction. We shall meet here on Saturday morning at five o'clock, and practise till six. After that, you may do as you wish for the rest of the day."

Harry smiled as the Serpents began to leave, wishing him a goodbye as they left. Draco and Blaise remained behind for a moment, before leaving Harry as well.

As soon as they were out of sight, Harry took out his father's locket, and began stroking it lightly with the back of his finger. Holding it in his hand for a few moments, Harry began trying to find a way to open it. He had decided the last night as he lay to sleep that he was old enough to see what was inside. After trying to pry it open fruitlessly, Harry began trying to open it with his magic, but with no avail. Then it hit him. He had forgotten that Slytherin had owned the locket before it was his fathers – though how, he'd no idea.

"/_Open_,/" he commanded. The locket clicked and swung open, and his eyes grew wide.

A portrait of a younger version of his father lay imbedded inside the locket, dark locks framing his cold, aristocratic, face. Intense green eyes bore into him with a calculating air.

"Who are you?" He snapped, his arms folding over his chest.

Harry could not say a thing; he had not seen anything remotely like his father since that day. And yet, when faced with a past version of him, he could not say a thing.

"_Well_?"

"H… Harry Seiko, sir,"

He felt as if his father's cold eyes could have pierced his soul. "Seiko? I know that name. How is it you opened this locket? Who is your father, boy?"

Harry could have laughed if it had not been for the almost evil incarnate twenty-something wizard inside the locket glaring at him. "My father, sir, is Lord Voldemort."

Shock crossed the portrait's face for an instant before changing back to its glaring façade. "_Lord Voldemort_." Hissed the portrait. "_Lord Voldemort _would never have a son. What makes you special?"

"I am Voldemort's son!" Snapped Harry, the hurt evident in his voice. "And his Heir! I'm the Dark Prince!"

"'Dark Prince' or not, you are _not_ Lord Voldemort's heir. I _am_ Lord Voldemort. He is my past, present and future and there is no room for an Heir in my future."

Harry's eyes flashed red. "/_I am Lord Voldemort's son and Heir, and whether you like it or not that mean's I am your son and yes I know who you are. But you have no dictation of your future self if he wishes to father an Heir._/"

Snapping the locket shut, Harry threw the locket through the clearing in a fit of rage and stormed off back up to Hogwarts.

----------------------------------

Dead Paw

Updated 21/02/2008 Thursday, 22:55


	9. Chapter 9

Fear The Dark

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I wish I could own such brilliance as Harry Potter, but alas, I do not.

**Summary: AU.** Voldemort 'rescues' Harry, after he was abandoned by his parents and his little sister. Awakening to a pair of yellow, Jeweled, eyes in a strange place with the most feared Dark Wizard around, Harry wants answers. Non Slash in main Characters.

**Rating: T/M**

-Curses-

**-Powerful Curses – **(Either strong caster or strong emotion)

_/Parseltongue/_

**Chapter 9: **Riddle's Question

"Why is it always me?" Sobbed Jane, tears spilling down her face as she tried to understand why she was entered into the tournament, sobs interrupting her words "I don't ask for this shit to happen to me! Is it to much to ask for a _normal_ life?"

Ginny chuckled a sad chuckle. "What's normal?" Jane sent her a frustrated look. "Hey, all I'm saying is what ever the reason your in this tournament, you're in it now and you might as well pull yourself together before you get killed by it and I loose my best friend! And we can't be having that!"

The frown and furrowed brow on Jane's face lightened slightly and a small smile tickled her lips. "I just can't be arsed with this! For once, I was looking forward to having a _slightly_ more normal year without the constant training or threat of Voldemort at every corner!"

"Well the one thing I can say is - at least you only have Mad-Eye in DADA now! CONSTANT VIGULANCE! Haha!" The girls chuckled, their usual high spirits slowly returning to them. Dumbledore had seen it unreasonable to continue Jane's training with Moody after Voldemort's demise and, although they all knew he wasn't truly deceased, they would let Jane live life like a normal teen for once. "Come on, let's go have a walk. That always calms me down, I'll show you a lush little clearing in the Forbidden Forest."

* * *

"Shh! Someone's over there!"

The two girls crept out of the castle, down past Hagrid's hut and towards the Forbidden Forest under James' old invisibility cloak as the stars began to fade and the skies lighten. Still running on the emotions of last night's surprises, it was becoming ridiculously late… or ridiculously early, depending on whom you were talking to.

A hooded figure angrily stormed away from the forest and was inches away from walking straight into the invisible pair stood awkwardly under the cloak. A singular breath caught in their throats to prevent being detected by this furious person, who ever it was. The figure thundered just past their position before suddenly coming to a halt, the hood falling down as he turned around. The witches held their breath harder as recognition came across them. It was Harry! And he was staring straight at them! Could he sense them there? He couldn't…

_Could He?_

And before they could even think about doing anything, he was off again, back up towards the castle and into the distance.

"Phew!" Sighed Ginny, "That was a close one! He looked straight at us! Do you think he knew we were there?"

They continued into the forest towards the clearing. "I don't know, I didn't think people could sense this? Its really old magic!"

"Hmm… I wonder what he was doing in the forest at this time?"

"Could ask us the same thing!" They shared a chuckle as they moved further into the forest.

The sun, just starting to poke above the horizon, gave the pitch-black forest the tiniest bit of light. Enough to navigate through and just miss walking into the trees. It took Ginny about 20 minutes to remember how to find the clearing, and by the time they finally reached it, the sun had risen and sunlight burst through the treetops, illuminating the lushes glade. Jane let out a gasp.

"Told you it was lush!" Ginny smiled warmly, taking out her wand. "Now, lets transfigure something comfy, lie down and just relax. Probably isn't good getting grass stains on the outside of an invisibility cloak."

And the two young witches got to work transfiguring sticks into pillows and blankets and settled down.

* * *

It was a Sunday. Not that this mattered to a particular little garden snake, slithering through the glades of the Forbidden Forest. A pleasantly warm and sunny Sunday – surprising for the first of November. Not that this was of any concern to this slithery little serpent either. Nevertheless, our curious little serpentine friend slinked through splashes of sunlight in the undergrowth; sliding towards a strange presence he had felt moments earlier.

The peculiar presence in question was emitting from a rather strange, shiny snake. Or so our little friend thought. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that it was numerous strange, shiny snakes, tangled up, writhing on each other, but not moving anywhere. An even stranger shinier snake, stuck to a chunk of this shininess, headed this tangle of strange, shiny snakes.

Randal, our curious serpent friend, who had randomly named himself Randal when he hatched, slithered up to this mass of shininess and began examining it. The presence he'd felt was strong, but now, at close range, it was dominating and it was most definitely alive.

_/Hello?/_ Hissed Randal, curious to find out what this bizarre snakelike thing was.

A muffled voice replied. _/Open me!/ _

Shocked, Randal reared back, ready to strike. Was this a threat? Was it prey? What was this thing?

_/OPEN ME!/_

* * *

As his rage started to subside, a wave of normal cognitive thinking returned to Harry as he sat staring from a tall, wing backed chair in the corner of the Ravenclaw Common Room into the blazing fire. A flood of apprehension followed almost immediately.

'_I should go back! Father will kill me! What was I thinking?!'_

Jumping out of his chair, Harry sprinted towards the exit of the Common Room, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a shrill little voice and a tiny silver haired professor standing right in his way.

"Ah Mr. Seiko! Where are you off in such a rush, and so early on a Sunday morning?" squeaked Flitwick, raising an eyebrow. But before Harry could even think of a lie to reply with, the miniscule Charms Professor continued. "Never mind, never mind, what ever it is can be dealt with later. The Headmaster would like to have a word with you in his office, now. And before you ask, I've no idea what." He finished just as Harry began to open his mouth. "The password's 'Fizzing Whizbees.'"

* * *

Ginny awoke with the suns rays piercing through the treetops and smashing her in the face. She was never a 'lie in' kind of girl. After suggesting transfiguring something comfy, of course they fell into dreamland, neither of them having slept a wink after last night's shenanigans. Groggily rubbing her tired eyes, she peered around the area they'd fallen asleep in and smiled. This was why she liked this spot. It wasn't far enough into the forest to be affected by the numerous magical and dangerous creatures wandering the woods, but yet far enough into it to be obscured from sight of the Castle.

'_Although saying that,_' thought Ginny as hissing sounds drifted on a breeze and hit the witch's ears. '_Maybe I spoke too soon._'

Standing up, she gave Jane a nudge, only to be received with a grunt of "5 more minutes Mum!" Sighing, she began to inspect the area for the noise. From the sound, Ginny could make out two distinct hisses – one sounded like a normal snake and the other… well the other had some kind of… power… to it. It was like it was calling out to her… She wasn't a parselmouth, that was for certain. But something about this second hiss intrigued her. It was intoxicating.

The sound was emerging from just behind a bush a little way off from her. Moving warily towards it, Ginny whipped out her wand and, keeping herself on guard lest some little beasty maul her where she stood, picked a stick from the ground and tenderly brushed the bush aside. A reptilian tail skittered away into the shrubbery and what remained stared straight back at her, right through her irises and deep into her soul and… and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Tom, what's yours?"

* * *

Hi all who read this story, I duno if its going to be continued or not, I found this chapter again, half started, around a year ago and have only recently decided to put it up.

I may at some point tidy everything up and start it fresh as there are a lot of plot wholes I don't really like and am only now noticing after returning to the site after 5 years of not doing anything.

Peace and maybe you'll read more soon. Hopefully x Love Dead Paw


End file.
